


Fix Me

by joannechen52



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannechen52/pseuds/joannechen52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>◎給女王万受无疆（Lofter ID）的點梗，TAG：BDSM；給鏡中花（Lofter ID）的點梗，TAG：洗腦導致的記憶混淆，二戰、九頭蛇過往提及<br/>◎本篇的BDSM偏向心理復健性質，肉場會間中穿插在療程裡，篇幅尚不確定，爭取儘快平坑！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve踏入Stark大樓位於第二十七層的健身室，他到達門口前先停住腳步，門板是透明的，不過隔音效果很好。Steve抬頭看向天花板特定的一角，「Jarvis，他今天還好嗎？」  
『他』指的是冬兵，AI管家很熟悉流程，隨即用字正腔圓的聲調回答，「很好，Rogers隊長，Barnes中士目前躺在上斜啞鈴台做重量訓練，脈搏跳動從一分鐘80提升到88，體溫、血壓正常，腎上腺素含量偏高，不過這是運動帶來的正常反應，指數仍在安全許可範圍內。」  
「謝謝你詳盡的解說，等一下我進了門內，麻煩你──」  
「一旦您進入健身室，我不會再出聲，若您或Barnes中士有任何緊急的需求，只要您做出指示，我會立刻傳達給復仇者們知道。」  
「謝謝你，Jarvis。」Steve再次向智能管家道謝，然後按下玻璃門旁的開關。

冬兵在健身室的最角落，室內四面都有連身鏡，他選的那台重訓機正好被另一台機器擋住。Steve繞過跑步機和仰臥撐架，來到冬兵身旁。  
當Steve一出現在這個空間時，冬兵就停下了動作，他兩手各握著五十磅的啞鈴，原本在做上下平舉，現在他雙臂彎折懸在半空中，直到Steve走近之前，他幾乎連呼吸都呈現靜止。  
「嗨。」Steve站在舉重台旁向冬兵打招呼。  
冬兵臉孔朝上，只將眼珠轉向Steve，他面無表情，懸著的小臂動也不動，手腕在沉重的鈴片下方微微發顫。  
這提醒Steve想起來自己該做什麼，「放下啞鈴，士兵。」  
聽見Steve的指令，冬兵瞳孔睜圓，他迅速照做，雙臂下垂將啞鈴平放到地面，在他胸口憋著的長氣也重重吐了出來。  
「坐起來。」Steve又說，冬兵從斜躺的舉重架坐直上半身。  
兩人相視無語了幾秒，Steve在內心斟酌用詞，接著作出試探性的詢問，「你腹部的傷口覺得怎麼樣？」

冬兵仍然沉默，這份沉默顯然會延續下去，他望著Steve，眼裡寫滿困惑，那是Steve逕自解讀的情緒，事實上在大多數人看來冬兵根本沒有情緒可言，他此刻的眼神像一灘死水，即使有風吹過也無法掀起波瀾。  
Steve嘆了口氣，他的試探失敗了，但他嘆氣的舉動帶動了冬兵的變化，冬兵的虹膜肌在收縮，幅度很小，不過看得出來Steve的情緒感染了他，他似乎想中止Steve的沮喪卻又不知道怎麼做才好。  
這時Steve伸出一隻手，隔著冬兵黑色的無袖背心將手掌擱在他的腹部右側，「會疼嗎？」  
冬兵沒說話。於是Steve改變問句，「疼痛或不疼痛，是或否？」  
「否。」冬兵回答。  
「很好，」Steve點頭，他的肯定讓冬兵的身體又放鬆了一些，他感覺得到，他的手還放在對方身上，「陳述復原情形。」  
「二次清創，焦皮與壞死組織刮除，注射肌肉消炎針，敷料更換成藥膏貼布。」

冬兵制式化的描述和Jarvis的生理報告一樣精密，但語調比智能管家更像機器人。Steve忍住再次嘆氣的衝動，並不是他不滿意冬兵的表現，而是這份說詞的內容很難和『不疼痛』畫上等號。  
Steve又朝舉重架走近一步，安全距離的縮短讓冬兵再度繃緊神經，Steve要求自己無視這幕畫面，他改變姿勢，些微傾身，將擱在冬兵腹部上的手指向下移動到對方的衣擺，「讓我看看。」

兩周前，Steve和Sam約在退伍軍人部門附近的一間咖啡廳碰面。Sam知道Steve很擔心冬兵的腦部復健狀況，畢竟過程稱不上順利，還衍生出許多附加的人身安全問題。  
距離Steve將冬兵帶回復仇者總部已經有三個月的時間了，這段期間，冬兵先是接受了各種物理方面的治療，在從Zemo的堡疊脫逃時他受了嚴重的外傷，至今傷口大多痊癒，心理療程卻是另一條更漫長的路。  
絕大部分的時刻，冬兵對復仇者沒有敵意，當初他轉投陣營時顯然已在內心衡量過利弊，這是近一個世紀以來他頭一遭憑藉自身意志做出的選擇。  
冬兵很安靜，他的安靜源於表達能力受損和人際關係的長久缺失，不過一般情況下，只要有特定人士在場，例如待在Steve身邊的時候，他就不會展現出攻擊性。九頭蛇在資產徵用期間給冬兵設定了開機和關機指令，神盾局只知道這項機制，卻不曉得指令的內容是什麼，它可能是一個簡短的單詞或一串複雜的密碼，帶來的功能分別是資產內置的程式啟動和中止。

然而自從冬兵來到復仇者大樓，再也沒有人能給他明確的指示，他像一台永遠在耗電狀態的馬達，沒有任務需要完成時，他只能待在健身房無止盡地拋擲體力，直到筋疲力竭地躺倒，對超級士兵來說要到達體能上限值何其困難，看看Steve曾經打壞的那些沙包就知道了。  
但至少這類狀況下，冬兵會報銷掉的是健身器材，不是人。偶爾會有突發的棘手情形，例如冬兵躺上治療用的調整型座椅時，他會無預警地發狂，搗毀眼見所及的任何器材，也意圖傷害器材的使用者，這種時候隨行特工就只能給他強行注射鎮靜劑，必要時還得上束衣，讓他像精神病患在密閉的房內待到冷靜下來為止。  
也有這樣的時刻，當AI管家的提示音在室內響起時，所有復仇者大樓內的人員都已司空見慣，除了冬兵，他第一次聽見Jarvis的聲音，就用左手抓起身旁的筆筒砸向天花板，筆筒本身沒有殺傷力，結合冬兵的臂力卻足以在矽酸鈣壁面開出一個大洞。帶來的結果就是Tony裝修了天花板，Jarvis從此不在有冬兵的場合開口講話，因為無論多麼有禮的問候都可能被前蘇維埃殺手判讀成暗藏在角落的敵人。

諸如此類的情況層出不窮，根據心理治療師的說法，冬兵的大腦放電頻波極度不穩定，雖然沒有什麼生理方面的病徵，腦內卻會不定期釋放殘餘的電量，令新舊記憶交叉湧現。  
冬兵的海馬體在以往的洗腦中受過損傷，可能在某個時期引起了常發性的癲癇，九頭蛇因此採用外科手術抽出部分受損的海馬組織，這麼一來，冬兵的癲癇就不再發作了，他還保有學習新知識的技能，卻丟失大量的過往記憶，即使記憶像閃回片段出現在腦海時他也無法清晰陳述，他的大腦喪失了那樣的功能。  
冬兵卻還記得Steve的臉，或該說，他對這張人臉有不同於見到其他人時的反應。他的顳葉無損，並不存在面部辨識方面的障礙，在冬兵眼中的人們只分為任務和非任務標的、見過的人和全然陌生的人。  
但他對Steve的記憶很特別，在冬兵本人沒有抗拒的情況下，Tony和Bruce曾在他的腦袋貼上感應磁片，觀察Steve出現在冬兵面前時的腦波變化情形，結果他們發現冬兵腦內的電流脈衝在見到Steve時會加大，變快的血液循環也促進腦葉的含氧量上升，屬於他整個人的生理和心理機能都鮮活了起來，這份鮮活很難定義優劣，同樣的亢奮程度可能促成重建也可能帶來極大的破壞。

不過截至目前為止，至少有Steve在的場合，冬兵的整體表現堪稱良好。牙醫要給冬兵拓齒模，留作生理辨識資料的建檔，冬兵對治療椅和塞進牙內的模具卻相當感冒，於是Steve站在冬兵身旁，在他一抬眼就看得到的地方，對他說：冷靜下來。  
『冷靜』是一個情緒用語，冬兵對它的理解很有限，Steve只能改變說法，更直觀地命令冬兵：別動，待在椅子上。冬兵真的照做了，他全程神經緊繃地完成了拓模的過程。  
「我知道你不喜歡，老兄，但你不能否認眼下這種作法對他最好。」Sam把將近冷掉的拿鐵喝完，Steve叫的是柳橙汁，卻幾乎一口沒動。  
「九頭蛇不把他當人看，」Steve說，「若我一天到晚給他下命令，跟九頭蛇又有什麼不一樣？」  
「當然不一樣，你和那幫混蛋差得可遠了。九頭蛇驅使冬兵替他們幹髒活，他們所有的命令都是為了滿足私慾，但你不是，你的出發點是希望他能痊癒。利用和救助之心有著本質上的區別。」  
「你說的對，Sam，雖然我不確定為什麼我的話對他管用。若我在他想傷害某些人事物時叫他『停止』，他就停止，便能免去他被關禁閉的命運，若他在健身房待了將近二十個小時不吃不睡，近乎虛脫，我拿水給他叫他喝下，他便喝，如此一來才能維繫他的健康，那麼無論多少次我都願意去做。然而我仍憂心，他對我的服從無論是出於潛意識的記憶亦或只是尋找一個新的依存對象，一旦主從關係建立，他就很難擺脫意志被管控的習性，他永遠也無法獲得真正的自由。」  
「別把問題想得太嚴重了，我給你說個故事，在我們的分享會上有一個陸軍退伍的兄弟，他和他的同袍住在一起，兩人都沒有結婚，是出生入死的好戰友，就像我和Riley以及你和Bucky那樣。他們相互照應，這位老兄的同袍在戰場上炸斷了一隻手，是慣用的右手，從肘關節以下節肢，初時沒事，近幾年卻出現了幻肢依存症狀，他不時會產生幻覺，以為被截斷的右手還在，有時他會站在已經打開的瓦斯爐前面，伸出右手想給煮沸的熱水關火，但伸出去的手一直撲空，他便越靠越近，導致球關節被水壺燙到，或者他就呆呆站在那兒重覆著動作直到水被燒乾為止。有時他半夜去小便也發生一樣的情形，他可以用左手拉拉鏈卻硬是要用右手，那是一種老兵的固執，我想你很了解，結果他就憋尿到膀胱發炎或直接尿在了褲子上。」  
「老天，這情況可真嚴重。」Steve咋舌。  
「所以這位老兄在分享會上就說了，一開始他也不知道怎麼辦，心理上的依存症雖能靠吃藥抑制，但治標不治本，尤其是當患者本人排斥治療時。所以他就找到了一種方法，每當遇到這類的情況，他就走上前去吆喝他的同伴，他會跟對方說：把火關掉！對方會愣愣地望向他，一臉受傷，但他硬著頭皮扮黑臉，直接了當告訴對方，你的右手老早就不在了，必要時還得拿出戰爭時留下的歷史照片給對方看；事實陳述。對方有時會接受現狀有時不會，但大多數的指令是管用的，服從是軍人的本能。還有幾次，對方不願意用左手拿叉子吃通心麵，他知道自己沒了右手，只是單純地鬧脾氣，這位老兄命令無效，索性搬了張椅子坐到對方前面，用叉子捲起麵條，叫對方張嘴；健康維繫。」  
Steve低頭思忖，Sam描述的案例雖然和冬兵的境況不盡相同，但Sam看得出來他的說法已經產生了一定程度的效用，他要做的只是往Steve背後再推一把，「我能提供的訊息有限，畢竟分享會的主旨是經驗描述，而這份能力正是冬兵所欠缺的。若你想了解更具體的執行面，我建議你去問Natasha，她和冬兵曾經在同一個地方受訓，她一定更懂得怎麼建立規則。」

於是Steve又去找了Natasha，他和紅髮女特工會面的場合也在健身室，她當時在跑步機上，看見Steve一臉虛心受教地站在旁邊，她便調慢了時速，聽完對方的問題後邊慢跑邊回答，「Sam沒說錯，紅屋訓練士兵的方法就是去人格化，你要解決冬兵的問題，首先得拋開你那套自由意志的想法。」  
「我明白，我只是還不適應這樣的互動模式，」Steve坦承，「即使以往在部隊我和Bucky有官階上的區分，我們仍平等對待彼此，他是我最好的朋友，這件事你們老早就聽到耳朵長繭我也不再多說。我想我需要時間去投入我和他所扮演的新角色。」  
「Steve，這才是你在二十一世紀最大的功課，許多事無關作法對錯的爭辯，而是你跨不過自己心裡那道坎，你不想換智慧型手機就一輩子用Nokia，比起滑鼠板你更喜歡用鉛筆畫畫，明明你有能力用更好的技術去完成更多事。話說回來，你當真以為自己沒有向人下達命令的習慣嗎？別說得好像自由平權在你的生命中無所不在。」  
Natasha的說法讓Steve不解，「我不太明白妳的意思？如今困擾著我的點是……舉例來說，妳是我的朋友，我關心妳的健康和情感狀態，見到妳時，我會這麼問：Natasha，妳今天好嗎？妳肩膀受的槍傷還會在雨天時隱隱作痛嗎？最近上呼吸道感染的病菌在亞洲肆虐，如果妳或Clint要去鄰近的國度值勤，請你們保重好自己，出入要記得戴口罩，好奇問一句，妳脖子上掛的箭矢項鍊和Clint的技能有什麼特殊關聯嗎？我的句型會是像這樣的，而不是：女兵，報告生理數值，陳述槍傷癒合狀況！上飛機戴口罩，飯前洗手，個人情感狀態提交……諸如此類的，妳能懂我想說的嗎？」

Natasha大笑起來，她關掉跑步機，用脖子上的毛巾抹了抹汗，再轉頭看向Steve，「蒙你關照，隊長，我的身心狀況好得很，無須操煩。為了回報你感人的友誼，讓我來釐清現狀，現狀是你在日常生活是個好好先生，戰場上卻是嚴厲的長官，這點你無從否認，所謂的嚴厲不是貶詞，你的當機立斷和果決的指令每每能帶領我們戰無不勝，但你當真以為復仇者沒有靠自己打勝仗的能力嗎？你認為這一群世人口中的怪咖願意拋下個人風格和成見聽從你的指揮，原因又是什麼？」  
「但願不是你們怕我怕到不敢聽命。」  
「你想太多了，Steve，你提出的這個是最不可能存在的選項。你還有兩次答題的機會。」  
「好吧，我承認自己太過理想主義，」Steve露出侷促的笑，「你們不作出反駁，很多時候是不想潑我冷水，這正是同伴之間的互助精神，也是我最想為Bucky做到的事。我在戰場上講了很多話，並不是每個人都遵從每一項細節，但是我們很確定行動的目標一致，那才是勝利的原因。若妳要問我真實的意向，那就是我看見了未來，那個美好世界的脈絡如此鮮明，我把我摸清的路徑轉化成明確的指令發送出去，能接收到的人就跟著我往前走。這不是牽制，而是引導。」  
「正確答案。你要對冬兵做的，也就是建立一連串的引導式問句。你比誰都熟悉二戰史，儘管希特勒垮台時你不在場，但你應該在文獻上看過這一段記載：當大批的難民從集中營被解放出來時，他們忍受了太久的飢餓，一接到政府送來的食物就塞進嘴裡狼吞虎嚥，結果很多人躲過了毒氣室，卻被麵包和大餅活活撐破胃袋而死。我知道你最終想給冬兵的是自由意志，但在他還沒記起咀嚼的方法前，過多的自主權只會害死他。」  
「我明白了，謝謝妳的時間和建議。我不確定怎麼做對Bucky來說最好，我只知道我永遠也不會傷害他，無論是身體或者心智。Sam說過好的意向會帶來好的結果，我看見了未來，現在我要帶他走過去，一開始牽著他，等確定他有行走能力時就放開他的手，陪伴他直到最後一刻。」  
「很好，現在你明白為什麼冬兵只聽你的話了？你就是他的開關機指令，不是你的語言，而是你的行為模式，一舉一動都彰顯你的意向，也牽動他的意志。這些特徵只由你Steve Rogers一人帶著走，沒有誰能仿效。今天你為他樹立的規則，就是他明天通往自由的門票，你要牢記這一點。」

Steve想著Sam和Natasha說的話，他掀開冬兵的衣服，看見下方的傷口。  
如冬兵陳述的，傷口上貼著乾淨的紗布，下方透出深褐色的膏狀藥物。冬兵是在六天前被炸飛的鐵殼擊中腹側，他沒被編入正式的復仇者一員，卻已經開始負責後防和狙擊的工作，只要有命令可服從，有任務可完成，他的執行度幾乎是百分之百，他自我護衛的意識卻跟專業技能呈反比，一如Steve所了解的，九頭蛇把冬兵當成工具，槍械壞了就要保養，但槍枝本身不懂得躲避災害。Steve猜想，以往九頭蛇在『回收』方面的工作想必做得很徹底，不管資產受到多大的損傷，在半死不活的狀態下也要拖回去，用各種黑科技和粗暴的侵入性治療將它儘可能還原到出廠狀態，再冰回冷凍艙沉澱生理機能，等下回使用時又有煥然一新的假象。

Steve打量著冬兵的傷，超級士兵的血清帶來高於常人的復癒力，傷疤邊緣大部分都已結痴，可是白色紗布底下除了黃色的滲出液外，也隱約可見少量的殷紅血漬。現在著實不是重力訓練的好時機，那有很大的機率會扯裂縫口，不過阻止冬兵踏進健身房是沒可能的，除了把自己丟入無意識的體力消耗漩渦，他沒別的事可做，這一點Steve比誰都了解，他在二十一世紀剛醒來時，睜眼的時候幾乎都待在拳擊室。  
他輕輕撫摸那塊紗布，指尖觸碰到周遭的皮膚，然後就迅速將冬兵的衣服拉上，想裝作自己沒有假公濟私。當Steve抬起頭，腦袋裡對於接下來的台詞沒有任何概念，他赫然驚覺冬兵直視著自已，並且在微笑。

冬兵對著Steve笑，好吧，這種事也不是頭一遭發生。現在Steve可以名正言順地稱呼對方『Bucky』，他不會獲得否定句，因為此刻的冬兵又進入了記憶回溯狀態，他看著Steve的神色、浮現在眉眼和嘴角的蜿蜒，都是Steve熟悉的那個Barnes中士。  
每當這種時候，Steve總是熱淚盈眶，他不會真正放任淚水滾下來，卻難掩內心的激動。儘管他知道冬兵只是透過回憶在看他，那雙眼睛看的是上個世紀的Steve而不是面前這一個，但又何妨。  
Steve伸出右手，他臂彎繞過冬兵的肩膀，手指碰了碰對方腦勺，發現對方沒有閃躲或抵抗，這說明他能更進一步。Steve彎腰把冬兵整個人抱進懷裡，透過餘光他依然能瞥見對方上揚的唇角，笑意幾乎滿溢出來。  
感受著渴望已久的體溫，過了好一會兒，Steve才鬆開手勁，他將臉移到冬兵的臉孔前，捧起對方的頰骨，親吻對方。只有在這種時候，Steve不用說那些該死的指令，他也不必透過它來讓冬兵完成眼下的舉止，他們的接吻自然而然，一切都像舊時光的重溫。  
健身房和復仇者大樓一樣，各個牆角都裝有攝像鏡頭，Steve不在乎有誰能看到這一幕，眾人都知道他對冬兵的情感，也默許這些『療程』，雖然Steve很清楚，在這最特殊的時刻，他不是什麼該死的指揮官，他只是扮演Steve Rogers，一個想念Bucky Barnes想得快發瘋的可憐蟲。

只是溫存的時間比Steve預想中來得更短，當他們的舌頭習慣了彼此的溫度，才剛抓到交纏的節奏，冬兵突然從Steve的口腔撤離，他推開他，跳下舉重架，在Steve面前跪了下來。  
Steve嚇了一跳，他不曉得此刻在冬兵眼前閃現的是什麼場景，他和Bucky沒有任何向對方下跪的經驗，就像Steve和Natasha所說，他們的互動從來都是平等的。Steve也沒有發號類似的施令，他不知道是什麼驅使冬兵這麼做。這時，冬兵舉起兩手移向Steve的休閒褲，在缺乏引導的情況下，他默默拉低Steve的褲腰，隱藏在內裡的東西一下子顯露出來。  
Steve的內褲褲襠鼓起了一塊，他每每接近冬兵──也就是Bucky的身邊時難以自持的生理反應，這是他的原罪，但他也總是掩飾得很好。冬兵的鼻尖抵著那塊鼓起物，接著飛快又精準地從折縫掏出裡面的東西，他一張嘴，就想含住它。  
「停止！」Steve喊道，冬兵立刻遵從，他的雙手和嘴巴同時僵在原地，「停下來，你在做什麼？」  
冬兵抬起頭，用一種茫然的神情仰望Steve，這個男人同時給他兩個指令和一個情緒性問句，前兩者他都做到了，但面對最後一項，他一句話也說不出口，他不曉得怎麼解釋眼下的行為，因為他自己也無法理解。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有叉冬提及（性接觸，回憶性質，無情感走向）若不能接受者請繞道

健身室內靜悄悄。冬兵的膝蓋骨跪著木質地面，啞鈴擱在他腳邊，距離只有兩吋不到。  
冬兵的頭已經垂了下來，他不再看向Steve，現在他目光聚集的地方是自己兩膝中間的一條木頭溝紋，他的長髮紮在腦後，被汗水浸濕的瀏海一撮一撮往下掉。從Steve的角度只能看見冬兵頭頂的髮漩，他多熟悉那個小小的白色圓點，還有濃密的棕黑色髮絲以它為中心向外漩出的弧度。  
他想去撫摸它，手掌卻定格在半空中，他知道，剛才他太反應過度了，如今冬兵正在承受他失控的情感，Steve覺得自己像天底下最大的混蛋，那個沉重的啞鈴彷彿壓碎了他的腳趾。Steve咬著牙用腳將啞鈴撥向一邊，他整理好自己的褲子，也蹲下來，來到和冬兵一樣的高度。

Steve用右手托住冬兵的下顎，施加一點手勁讓對方抬頭。  
「……」Steve不曉得該說什麼，他想道歉，但他知道冬兵不會理解它的意思，冬兵看向他的表情充滿痛苦，是的，痛苦，這是一項再真實不過的情緒，充斥在冬兵臉孔的每一吋角落。他的痛苦應該不是來自心理上的，Steve剛才的吆喝充其量只能帶給他迷惘，冬兵此刻展現出的是最直接的生理性疼痛，他眉頭緊緊皺在一起，太陽穴有青筋暴凸出來，從他的額頭上滲出了汗珠，有幾滴往下流進他的眼睛，這讓冬兵微瞇起了眼，但他沒有抬手去揉自己的額角或抹掉汗水，於是Steve代替他做這件事。

接下來有將近一分鐘的時間，Steve重覆著相同而無用的話語：你沒事吧？你是不是覺得頭痛？你需要喝水嗎？你想躺下來休息一會兒嗎？  
而後Steve領悟到，他的連珠砲問句除了加劇冬兵的頭疼一點狗屁用處都沒有。他望向天花板的一個攝像頭，那裡面的紅點正對著他們倆，從剛才到現在發生的事，Steve知道這棟建築物的管理者都看在眼裡，Jarvis不出聲不代表他不存在，透過空氣中的隱隱波動Steve也能嗅出來自智能管家的憂慮，他朝攝像機舉起另一隻手，做出一個手勢，示意他們沒事，不用擔心。  
「我們離開這裡，到浴室去。」Steve重新低下頭，他將嘴唇湊到冬兵耳邊說出這句話，清晰又明瞭的意向和指示。在一片混濁的吐息和紊亂思緒中，這個句型奏效了，冬兵從Steve的手掌中抬起臉，「好。」  
得到冬兵肯定的答覆，Steve便拉他站起身，領著他遠離那些消磨體力的器材，走出健身房，他們右轉通過一條走廊，來到位於底端的淋浴間。

淋浴間沒有人，今天復仇者大樓裡留守的就只有Steve和冬兵，Natasha和Clint去國外值勤，Sam待在退伍軍人部的辦公室，Tony帶Pepper到離島別墅享受難得的假期，Bruce替社區大學當義務講師，Thor則是暫時不在這個星球。  
當Steve和冬兵離開健身房時，那裡所有的攝像頭紅點都暗了下來，淋浴間是這層樓唯一沒有監視裝置的地方。Steve推開門讓冬兵先進去，接著他反手鎖上門，冬兵踏進門檻後就站在原地不動，在他左手邊有洗手台，洗手台左側是免治馬桶，淋浴室位在最裡端，兩片毛玻璃將它圍在牆角形成一個全然的密閉空間。  
Steve來到冬兵身旁，扶著對方的肩膀朝淋浴室走過去。  
他選擇的肯定不是一個最理想的地方，但至少是一個可以安靜說話的地方，稍早發生在健身房裡的事，他認為有必要和冬兵談談，那也許會加劇對方的生理負擔和思緒混亂，可是它所透露的訊息太龐雜，Steve沒辦法讓事情像翻過一張書頁那樣輕鬆帶過。

他拉開玻璃門讓冬兵進去，冬兵對於身處這種狹窄的、密不透風的空間表現出來的抗拒再明顯不過，可是令他這麼做的人是Steve——偶爾Steve得像這樣動用特權，為的是讓事情朝他認為對兩人都好的方向發展，但Steve和所有人都心知肚明，他不是聖人，無法時時刻刻做出正確的決定，Steve很明白自己眼下正在做的只是『符合自身期許』的事，他咀嚼他的自私也嚥下它，若沒有弄清楚問題的答案，接下來他可能半個月都睡不好覺。  
「嘿，」Steve讓冬兵靠牆站，這是在最沒安全感的空間裡讓對方最有安全感的相對位置。和剛才一樣，Steve用一手托著冬兵的臉，後者垂落的頭髮從他指縫裡岔出來，它們又濕又黏，跟冬兵的身體一樣，他該好好洗個澡，Steve想讓他洗澡，或者幫對方完成這件事，但他們的親密程度還沒到達那一步，Steve必須按部就班，「接下來我會問你幾個問題，你可以不說話，只用點頭或搖頭代替回答，如果你完全不想回答問題，你就別動，只要安靜地站著，我就會知道答案，好嗎？」  
冬兵點頭。

「剛才你做的那件事，以前你也做過嗎？」Steve問。  
冬兵點頭。  
Steve花了幾秒整理自己的思緒，「是有人叫你這樣做，還是你自願的？」  
冬兵沒有反應。很快地Steve理解到這根本不是一個可以單憑搖頭或點頭應對的問句，他在心裡抽了自己一耳光，隨後改變說詞，「剛才那個行為叫作口交，你知不知道？」  
冬兵遲疑了一陣，點頭。  
「你想替我這樣做，因為你覺得我會喜歡，對嗎？」  
冬兵點頭。  
「有沒有人教會你這樣做？」  
冬兵沒有反應。  
Steve把唇肉咬進嘴裡，他想，這個問題含括的可能性太籠統了。這種事即使沒有人教導，只要具備基本常識的成年人幾乎都懂得作法，無論是否有實質經驗。當然，冬兵的情況又和一般人不同，就算他曾經熟悉這項流程，若它發生的時間點正好是記憶的斷層面，在那之後他沒有機會再累積新的經驗值，他對『口交』這個單詞就只殘留最片面的理解，他知道那是一個人含進另一個人生殖器的動作，卻對它背後的涵義一無所知。這一連串的釋義連Steve自己想了都頭殼發暈，他又怎麼能要求冬兵用一個簡單的肢體動作回應他呢？

冬兵的眉頭又皺了起來，Steve從他的瞳孔裡勉強看出自己的倒影，他發現冬兵的表情正是自己的表情，雖然那絕大多數出於他的臆想，但Steve眉骨正中央的隱隱脹痛坐實了他的猜測。他覺得這場愚蠢的問與答該停止了。  
「很抱歉，我不該這樣問。」  
Steve用空著的左手握起冬兵的右手，對方有些發愣，卻沒有拒絕，所以Steve就繼續將它緊緊握住，「你不用理會我說的這些話，你可以把我當成自言自語的瘋子。你想做你認為我會喜歡的事，我很高興，也很感謝你，剛才我在健身房的失態你別放在心上，我只是……擔心你。」  
「擔心我什麼？」冬兵問。  
這回換Steve愣住了，三個月當中，他和冬兵有過許多的私人接觸，以及密集的交談，雖然大多數的話語權由他掌控——並非出自Steve所願，他大概是全世界最心不甘情不願的掌權者。  
然而冬兵主動問Steve問題，這是破天荒的措舉。尤其這個問句還包含了個人情感的表現，就像Steve對Natasha說的，當你關心一個人，你會詢問他好不好，你會掛念他所掛念的事。冬兵不了解『關心』這項情緒，可是Steve對他的關切和憂愁之心，他感受得到，也對此做出反饋：他渴望了解Steve對他的想法。

於是Steve回應冬兵的渴望，「我擔心你受到傷害，那是我最不願意見到的事。」「沒人傷害我。」冬兵搖頭，他的否定用一個肢體動作和一句實情陳述來完成，他們一下子在這幾個月卡關的療程上躍進了一大步，Steve事後才想起來該為此開香檳慶祝，但當下他只顧著讓這場對話繼續。  
「你試著替我口交，你……懂得這樣做。它是半侵入性的性行為，你是個男人，只可能替另一個同性做這件事，」Steve越說就越想啃掉自己的舌頭，把它咬得粉碎再吞下去，他有朝一日真會這樣做，只要它先把現在這幾句話講完，「究竟是誰讓你做這種事？」  
Steve吁出長長的一口氣，他等著冬兵的解答，那可能將他一舉推進地獄最深層。其實上個世紀Steve就去過那裡了，是的，他和Bucky也幫對方口交過，但不是跪著，他口中的平等並不是妄念，他和Bucky總是雙雙躺倒在床上，頭腳相對把彼此含進嘴裡，那在軍隊中是萬惡不赦之罪，可是一旦遇上Steve認為對的事，冒著粉身碎骨的風險他也要去達成。Bucky永遠是被他拖累的那一方，他邊罵著Steve是不怕死的小混蛋，邊吞吐Steve讓他攀上高潮。在那一刻，地獄的業火同時包圍著他們倆，它理當將人焚燒得體無完膚，但Steve的感覺卻是那麼溫暖，他抱著Bucky投進火舌的撫慰，在對方炙熱的體溫和呢喃中宛如置身天堂。

眼下，冬兵不記得天堂是何處，他的目光飄向遠方，焦距聚集了又散開。Steve知道他走去了一條自己追趕不到的道路，彷彿一腳滑進濃霧之中，若Steve想要把冬兵找回來，自己也得作好迷失的心理準備。

「我不記得他的名字，他胸前有兩條黑色交叉束帶。」  
冬兵說。另一個平鋪的直述句。  
沒頭沒腦，缺乏前因後果，人格側寫全無，卻有最顯著的外在特徵。Steve聽到這裡就知道冬兵說的是誰，他的腦門像被一隻箭矢穿過。他一手扶著冬兵的臉，另一手握住冬兵的手，所以沒有多餘的手可以給自己的太陽穴按摩，現在Steve完全能體會冬兵頭疼欲裂時承受的痛楚了。  
「他有強迫你嗎？」Steve問，他說話時閉上眼睛。是的，以時間點來說一切都對得上。Rumlow很年輕，至少和Steve與冬兵相比年輕極了，但他在這個世紀的九頭蛇算得上是指標性人物，並非首領，卻為首領重用。撇開私人恩怨不提，Steve認同Rumlow是個人才，他拒絕想象對方是個龌齪下流之輩的可能性。  
「沒有。」冬兵回答。  
「他有讓你受傷嗎？」  
「沒有。」冬兵再度回答，語氣和他幾分鐘前說『沒人傷害他』一樣堅定。  
「那麼……這是執行任務的一部分？」  
冬兵停頓幾秒，「不是。」  
「那是什麼？」  
「是幫助。」

至此，Steve大致摸清了事件的脈絡。他的Bucky，一個人孤獨地走過了這麼多年，他身為『人』的權利基本上沒有一件被照顧到。如果有那樣的契機，無論他和對方瞞過了什麼樣的耳目、事後面臨多可怕的懲罰，一如躲在帳篷內行軍床上上的偷情，或者禁菸區周遭點燃的小小星火，人類面對待解的慾望，總是會做出各種可能的事。  
只要他沒有受到傷害，Steve心想，只要冬兵在那當下獲得了他所想要的，不管這是不是一則謊言，或是冬兵在長期的洗腦下被訓練出來的一番制式說詞，既然他告訴Steve，沒有人傷害他，他是憑藉自身意願這樣做，那Steve就相信他，接受與否又是另一層面的問題，是Steve需要自行消化的情緒，他選擇不在眼下和自己以及過往的幽靈糾纏不清。

「對不起。」冬兵出聲，他的道歉令Steve驚訝地抬起頭。  
「你為什麼要道歉？」  
「你不高興。」  
是的，冬兵說出了事實，卻是Steve最不希望對方洞悉的事實。冬兵的觀察力和他自身恢復的情形不成正比，他用在關注他人的心力遠比對自己來得多，這不是好現象，Steve試圖將事情導回正軌。  
「我沒有不高興，」Steve道出一句謊言，再用一則真相來彌補，「我只是難過。」「為什麼？」  
冬兵對Steve的關懷仍在繼續，治療者和被治療者的立場似乎一下子顛倒過來了，Steve深知自己不是個合格的導師，他本身還有太多需要再教育的地方，但眼下就先讓他濫用自己的無知吧！  
「我很難過，在你最需要的時候，幫助你的人不是我。」Steve鬆開冬兵臉旁和左手掌心裡的手，再將兩條手臂伸長按在對方身後的牆面，他的額頭幾乎和冬兵的靠在一起，他們能將對方呼吸的聲音聽得一清二楚。

冬兵沒有再說話，他不知道該說什麼是很正常的，因為Steve也陷入徹底詞窮的窘境。他們倚著彼此的身體好一會兒，周遭沉寂得能聽見一顆蓮蓬頭的水珠掉到地面的聲響。  
Steve真的覺得很心痛。  
不過眼下，他總得說點或做點什麼來將情勢推進，那是讓生命延續的訣竅，一如Bruce Banner所說的，他對抗怒意的方法就是永遠處在發怒之中。就在這時，Steve看見了一個轉機，它就在距離他不到半尺的地方，在他和冬兵身體的中間。  
冬兵的褲襠鼓了起來，由於他的背心和褲子都是全黑的，原本這項性表徵並不明顯，此刻Steve和冬兵站得夠近，這才眼尖地察覺到，而Steve自身的慾望一直都在，硬梆梆地繃在他的休閒褲下方，所以他們兩人的慾望只差沒隔著兩層布料碰撞在一起。  
「但我想，如果你願意的話……」Steve再度找回了話語權，他一隻手從壁面上滑下來，摟住冬兵的腰，將對方拉近他，現在他們連鼻尖都是相貼的了，「我們還能幫助彼此。」

冬兵不明所以，Steve直接用動作闡述話義，他將手插進冬兵的褲腰，將它微微下拉幾吋，再從內褲裡掏出對方的生殖器，就像稍早時冬兵對他做的那樣。  
當冬兵試著取悅Steve時，他的行動趕在思考之前，然而如今Steve也要為他做同樣的事時，他嚇到了。  
「站著別動。」Steve下令，冬兵原本試圖掙脫，卻因這句話而定在原處。  
他的生殖器被Steve握在手中，原本它還是半勃狀態，一接觸到Steve的手掌和體溫，就變得比剛才更硬，冬兵低頭看著自己的生理反應，迷惑不再只是Steve對冬兵的謬誤，而是他真實不過的情緒。  
與此同時，Steve也用另一手將自己的生殖器從褲襠內掏出來，它直挺挺地向上豎直，和冬兵的俯貼在一塊兒，當冬兵見到這一幕時，他本能性地想要下跪，但Steve阻止了他，Steve抓住冬兵的肩膀將他扶正，讓他和自己的目光保持平視，「不要這樣。」  
看見冬兵不解的眼神，Steve接著道，「我永遠也不要你這樣做，聽懂了嗎？不管以前你經歷過什麼，你永遠不用在我面前下跪，如果你不明白為什麼，總有一天你會漸漸明白，現在我只需要你答應我這件事。」  
冬兵杵在Steve的掌心中，他的目光游離，Steve知道這是他思緒飄忽時的體現。Steve不確定此刻出現在冬兵腦海中的是哪些場景，總之他眼底那個七十幾年前的Steve已經消失了，就算冬兵還看著他，他也沒有相仿的經驗可以給他參考。讓冬兵學會服從命令的是九頭蛇，帶給他下跪口交的經歷的是他剛才提到的那個人，Steve不了解任何細節，他也不想了解，也許那人用手，冬兵用嘴，又或者他們用手和嘴『幫助』對方（但Steve覺得後者機率不大，九頭蛇是個極端注重主從意識的納粹組織），冬兵在無法解讀行為的情況下，能做的只有模仿。

「我答應你，」冬兵說，他的兩只眼珠子轉回來直視Steve，「但我想讓你高興。」Steve笑了。他知道他的情感是冬兵此時依從的指標，如果他的高興也能讓對方高興起來，那他會努力做到最好。  
「很簡單，我們能這樣做，」Steve向冬兵走近一步，他的手握住冬兵的勃起，在觸碰到敏感的莖皮時，對方警覺性地瑟縮一下，「我可以碰你嗎？」Steve問。  
冬兵觀察了Steve的手勢幾秒後，點點頭。  
他們的角色又對調了，冬兵給Steve指令，Steve才動作，這就像軍隊的長官聽屬下的命令行事一樣荒謬，可是Steve才不管那些教條，冬兵有表述自身需求的能力，他求之不得。  
Steve用手掌圈起冬兵的生殖器，開始上下套弄，他的動作很輕很慢，他想先讓冬兵感受這一切，確定得以適應，兩人才能走向下一步。Steve重覆了一會兒相同的動作，冬兵都沒有反抗，也沒有掙扎，他只是顯得無法投入狀況，他的警戒心仍未放鬆，一點也不像個沉浸在快感裡的人。  
「現在換你，」Steve停下對冬兵的手淫，他抓起對方的右手伸向自己的胯下，冬兵僵直一陣，Steve便將他的手指一根根打開握住自己的老二，「像我摸你那樣摸我。」

Steve的指令簡單明瞭，還有一個剛剛形成的模板立在冬兵面前，冬兵想了想，他用指腹包覆住Steve的莖體，先往下挪移，被褪開的莖皮前方露出紫紅色的龜頭，這畫面令冬兵目不轉睛，於是他的手指又把莖皮往上帶，起皺的皮囊因而把龜頭藏住，留下一道馬眼露在外面，那兒正流出一些透明的鹹水，冬兵凝望這幕景象，他的舌頭伸出來舔舔嘴唇，貌似視覺引發了味覺上的乾渴。  
見狀，Steve順勢湊上去，他含住冬兵的舌頭，手掌同時握住對方的老二，他們倆的身體貼得不能再近，唯一的阻隔便是立在兩人小腹中間的兩根勃起物，Steve突如其來的親吻讓冬兵亂了手腳，但他的話語權被對方封鎖了，他們兩人的語言都消失在對方潮濕的口腔內。  
Steve閉起眼睛，感覺冬兵的睫毛扎在他的眼皮上，漆黑中他摸索到冬兵無措的手指，他用自己的手指安撫它，再張開手掌把兩人的勃起握在一塊兒。  
以前Steve就這樣替Bucky做過，他還是小個子的時候當然辦不到，但當他長成一個大塊頭時，他終於有足夠的能力照顧好他們倆。Bucky的手掌比打了超級血清之後的Steve的手掌小一點，他不只說過一次這是詐欺行為，卻有好幾次跟著Steve一起射在了Steve的手裡，當時Bucky興奮的語無倫次彷彿一場夢囈，他也確實讓Steve做了一場美夢。

冬兵在Steve的嘴唇前喘息，突如其來的快感像是沙塵暴襲捲住他的全身，他不曉得該如何處理它，他學習過的危機應變知識裡從沒有教導這一項。於是Steve將舌頭抽出冬兵的口腔，貼在對方耳邊說，「想要的話就叫出來。」  
這時Steve又像個自信十足的好老師了，可惜他的學生不太受教，冬兵死命咬住嘴唇，力道大得足以讓它出血，Steve的手勢在這時加快，他用掌心碾磨著兩人的龜頭，來回撫摸濕滑的莖面，到達底部時再搓揉幾下被前列腺液充飽的睪丸，他另一手移到冬兵脖子後方，指尖使力，讓冬兵的頭和他緊緊抵在一塊兒。  
Steve這個舉動事實上犯了大忌，人的頸背分佈著致命的穴道，他這麼做可能會永遠失去一個前殺手對他的信任。可是冬兵放任Steve對他的愛撫，當他射出來的時候他鬆開咬在嘴唇上的牙齒，一聲呻吟滑出他的口腔，就近傳入Steve耳中。  
這是一個最貼近人類原始本性的時刻，Steve發誓他從來沒有聆聽過這麼美好的聲音。他也在此時高潮，他讓精液和冬兵的一起噴向自己的虎口和衣服，當腦內一片空白時，他仍不忘穩住冬兵的腰，小心呵護著不讓對方太過使力，以免扯裂腹部的傷口。

Steve的手仍然按著冬兵的頸背，汗水像一片白膠把兩人的額頭牢牢黏住。晦暗的視野漸漸散去，取而代之的是朦朧的光亮，Steve在冬兵面前睜開眼睛，對方的瞳孔映出他的臉，就像坐船划過湖水中央對著澄綠的湖面照鏡子。  
「你高興嗎？」冬兵問Steve，Steve點點頭，接著反問，「你喜不喜歡我對你這麼做？」  
冬兵點頭，Steve的喜悅幾乎溢出體外，他的胸口依然疼痛，但已經不像稍早時那樣令人難受了，他想他能與這份痛楚共存。但還有一件事他必須和冬兵確認，他將手移回前方再度捧住冬兵的臉，「看著我，好好地看我，你知道我是誰嗎？」  
冬兵點頭，「你是Steve Rogers。」  
Steve閉緊眼再睜開眼，眼底的熱意逆流回大腦。很好，至少冬兵記得了這一刻，往後他每次感受到喜悅時，都會想起Steve的臉。  
「你知道你是誰嗎？」Steve又問。  
這次他得到的答案就沒那麼讓人開心了，好事不可能接踵而來。  
冬兵搖頭，「我不知道。」  
「沒關係。」Steve緊緊抱住對方。從今天起，他們有了新的功課。


	3. Chapter 3

這個晚上，Steve睡不著覺。  
距離淋浴間發生的那件事已經過了一個星期。這七天當中，Steve的睡眠基本上維持著常態，他和冬兵睡在不同的房間，但兩人的房間只有一牆之隔。這是Tony特地在復仇者大樓給他們騰出來的兩個房位，因為依照冬兵目前的狀況，他既不適合跟著Steve回到華盛頓的那間小公寓入住，他腦部的間歇性病徵發作也需要最及時的醫療措施，所以Steve打包行李，跟著冬兵一起住進這棟由神盾局認可的暫時性照護與觀察用的建築物。

前六個晚上，Steve努力不讓自己胡思亂想，白天他儘可能給自己找事做，並於正常的時間躺上床舖，在極度的疲憊中陷入沉眠，但他得承認自己睡得並不好，各種模糊紊亂的場景穿插著出現在他的夢裡。有時Steve會在深夜醒來，豎著耳傾聽隔壁房的動靜，這棟大樓的建材有一定程度的吸音效果，卻阻擋不了Steve的好聽力，他知道冬兵正和自己一樣躺在床上，幾乎沒翻身，他能從對方均勻的呼吸聲聽出規律的心跳和睡眠。於是他再度閉上眼睛，要求自己驅散掉內容不詳的夢魘，因為他的不安連帶會影響到另一人的心境。  
今晚，Steve卻是一開始就沒入睡，因為他知道冬兵從進房後就一直醒著。  
冬兵應該是坐在床上，因為Steve只聽到對方關上房門的聲音，逕直走向床舖的腳步，還有冬兵坐上床沿將獨立彈簧壓出的吱嗄一聲響，但這道聲響沒有後續，若冬兵躺了下來，那力道與產生的俯壓聲都會是不同的。

Steve的房裡只留了一盞夜燈，現在他仰面凝望著它，天花板上的燈罩裡透出淡橘色的微弱光芒。他的聽覺和全身的知覺都在這一刻放到最大，因為他聽見冬兵從床上站了起來，對方離開床舖，打開房門，腳步聲往Steve所在的位置移動。  
幾秒後，腳步聲在Steve的房門前停住，冬兵走路的動作很輕，就像將肉墊踩踏在樹幹上的豹子，在黑夜中幾乎沒發出半點聲響，可是Steve還是聽得見對方深吸進一口氣又從胸腔中將空氣吁出，他原本想下床開門，房門卻先一步被推開。  
冬兵進入了Steve的房間，他將門從身後關上，再朝Steve躺著的方向走近，這一連串舉動只在Steve視覺中上演，幾乎沒在聽覺內造成任何迴響，Steve覺得他應該坐起來，可是有某種壓迫感將他緊緊壓在床墊上，於是他躺著不動，看著冬兵一步一步走向他的床邊。  
這個一身黑的男人，連同長髮，以及晦暗不清的面孔，他佇立在Steve的身旁，就像一抹幽靈，這抹幽靈現在盤腿坐了下來，坐在Steve右手邊的地板上。

Steve再也忍不住了，他從仰躺的角度轉過頭，看向冬兵，「怎麼了？」  
冬兵沒有講話，只是靜靜看著Steve的臉，他兩手交握放在腿間。  
「睡不著覺嗎？」Steve又問。  
冬兵搖搖頭。  
今晚的冬兵很不尋常，他從未像這樣侵入Steve的私人空間，這很明顯地是他在自主意識下做出的事，缺乏Steve的指示，行為充滿了難解的意圖。Steve對此心生擔憂，可是他不否認自己同樣感到好奇。  
Steve想撐起身子，察覺到他的行動，冬兵舉起一手，「別——」  
冬兵才出口一個音節，就迅速收了聲，他把拳頭握起來放回身前，在黯淡的光照下面露侷促，想必他認為自己給Steve下令是種踰矩，為了杜絕冬兵這層想法，Steve立刻打消起身的念頭，他如對方所願躺回原處，雖然他不曉得冬兵為什麼希望他這樣，這是他下一步要釐清的事。

「你在想什麼？告訴我。」Steve說。  
這是個命令句，內容卻包含冬兵不擅長的陳述性質，所以他沉默了好一會兒，Steve則給對方足夠的時間去組織語言，他知道這有些強人所難，可是他必須讓對方練習。  
大約一分鐘後，冬兵保持著坐立的姿態，他一手撐住地面向前挪動，往Steve又移近了幾吋，然後再度坐定，「我像這樣看過你。」冬兵雙眼直視床上的人說。  
Steve的心臟喀噔地跳了一下，他感覺它跳動的速度加快了。  
「是的，在很久以前。」他告訴冬兵。  
「很久以前？」  
「很久很久以前，你想聽聽當時的故事嗎？」  
冬兵點頭，於是Steve接著道，「小時候，我身體很不好，經常生病，你從那時就認識我了，我想你應該知道這件事，你去過史密森尼學會，讀過那裡的資料牆，對嗎？」  
冬兵點頭。  
「不只一次，事實上是好幾次，次數多到連我也記不清。我發燒，或者肺部發炎，或者細菌感染，最嚴重的一次還得了猩紅熱。你當時就住在我家隔壁，你經常來看我，雖然我的母親阻止你，她是護士，她說你靠得離我太近很危險，會被傳染，可是你不願意走，你說你的父母親都沒有阻止你來探病，他們認為好朋友應該在這樣的時刻相互扶持。然而大部分你來拜訪的時候我都在睡覺，偶爾我會醒來，我看見你，說了跟我母親一模一樣的話，卻也同樣趕不走你，我咳得太厲害聲音又沙啞，你會替下不了床的我倒開水，或者拿你母親切的蘋果給我吃，我的手若沒力氣，你就一片一片地餵我。等到我再度睡著了，你就坐在床邊，一整夜。」

冬兵安靜地聆聽，就像一個最好的聽眾，他全程注視著Steve，彷彿想在對方的身上找出和這番話相關的線索，從他的眼神之中看不出這番搜查工作是否順利。當Steve結束漫長的陳述時，冬兵已經伸出右手擱在Steve的臉上，他甚至沒有因為自己的失態而閃躲。  
「以前你的臉比較小。」冬兵摸著Steve的臉骨，後者嗤出一聲笑，他在冬兵的掌心內點頭附和，「是的，你總說我的臉不及你一個巴掌大。」  
聽Steve這麼說，冬兵把手收回去，在眼前翻轉兩圈，「現在你變壯了。」  
「沒有你以為的強壯。到床上來。」

Steve仍然躺著，只是往後方挪，空出半邊床位，他拍拍床舖，示意冬兵躺到他身旁。冬兵照做了，他穿著睡衣，腳掌光裸，這是走路輕巧的秘訣，他躺上床後規矩地將腳板打平收在床尾，他的腳背卻不免觸碰到Steve，因為這張床對他們來說太小了，冬兵的腳很冰，至少和Steve相比是如此。  
「把手放在我的腰上。」Steve說，在冬兵還沒有動作之前，他已先抬起手完成相同的指令，他握著冬兵的腰把它拖近身前，強制性地縮短兩人間的距離。現在冬兵冰涼的腳不得不和Steve貼在一起了，Steve沒有蓋棉被，盛夏的氣候對於超級士兵來說太過炎熱，冬兵的體溫卻令人皺眉，Steve將自己的赤腳插進冬兵兩腳中間，透過皮膚的磨擦提升對方腳心的溫度。  
冬兵雙眼對著Steve的眼睛，他停頓了比預想中還長的時間才回應Steve的話，他也抱住Steve的腰，手勢卻和身體一樣僵直，Steve叫他放鬆，但這不是那麼容易完成的指令，所以Steve再度給冬兵時間。

「醫生說你最近的情況不錯，」Steve抵著冬兵的鼻尖，自從他們在淋浴室做過那件事之後，肢體的親密接觸不再是難題，他們日常生活中的肩膀、手臂、指尖和四肢的磨蹭都越來越自然，甚至已經到了旁人側目的地步，Steve卻不以為意，這些人只是沒有見過他以往和Bucky在一起的樣子，「你的頭是不是不疼了？」  
冬兵思考了幾秒，點頭。當然，Steve泛指的只是近日的情形，畢竟冬兵也回溯不了太久遠的記憶，至少正常情況下是如此。  
腦內放電量指數、海馬區的電信號改變、兩者之間的磁波聯繫及神經連動……Steve聽著醫師解說這些艱深的專有名詞時，他覺得自己的太陽穴也在隱隱作痛，所以他不會拿這麼複雜的事來折磨冬兵，他只需要做出最簡單的事實陳述：冬兵的大腦正在康復，他的頭因此暫時不疼了。這很好，簡直是Steve甦醒後的這幾年內接到過最好的消息。

冬兵的身體在Steve的臂彎中放鬆，就像接觸到熱源後漸漸融化的冰層，Steve用沒抱他的那手抬起他下巴，他嘴唇湊過去試探，確定冬兵沒有閃避的意思，他便親吻他。  
親吻這件事對兩人來說也快成了家常便飯，雖然它在冬兵的認知中仍定義不明，Steve也從來不確定對方親吻的是一則現實還是一份回憶，但那無關緊要，Steve了解自己的心，他要用它帶領對方的腳步，為此他必須堅定心志。  
冬兵的復原不是謊言，他的體重上升了幾磅，雖然他經常待在健身房鍛鍊，不過食量也大，這方面Steve功不可沒。這不代表冬兵是個配合的病患，事實上他很挑食，面對不喜歡的食物（例如秋葵、米飯或鳳梨），冬兵表現出來的反應像個學齡兒童，他會直接把它們推開，陰沉地喝著一旁的飲料，用灌滿胃袋的液體來排擠更多食物下口。Steve的指令在這種時候不見得管用，他坐在冬兵旁邊就像爸爸氣呼呼地盯著不肯乖乖吃飯的小兒子，於是他用上Sam提過的那一招，他拿起餐具，叉起或舀起冬兵討厭的食品，命令對方張嘴，再把它們餵進他口中，他有時還會扶著對方的下巴咀嚼，若冬兵不肯吞嚥，他就把舌頭伸進對方的口腔將嚼爛的食物推進食道。  
所以現在復仇者幾乎不跟Steve和冬兵同桌吃飯了，兩人有自己專用的桌椅。這些超級英雄見識過各種光怪陸離的事，不代表他們作好準備要目睹兩個童顏高齡的老人家嘴對嘴餵食。

Steve回想這些畫面，他在閉目中露出微笑，微笑的弧度大到冬兵閉著眼睛也能感受。  
冬兵的舌頭開始迴避，他絕不是不懂如何回應Steve，接吻這種事不需要練習，這是Steve和Natasha說的話，也是他最真實的想法，接吻的對象對他來說才是重點。他喜歡親吻冬兵的感覺，這個男人在上世紀和這世紀都能挑起埋藏在Steve內心深處的情慾，不管他是調情高手還是失語患者，他的舌唇嘗在Steve口中的美味都是一樣的。  
可是冬兵現在想躲開Steve，原因不明，Steve發現之後收緊了摟在對方身上的手，他覺得自己有些蠻橫、不夠體貼，可是這個男人離去的意念挑起他潛意識的恐懼，他勢必得問問冬兵是怎麼了，但在那之前他得先從對方口中吸吮到足夠的安全感。  
基於兩人肺活量的差異，在Steve獲得滿足之前冬兵先推開了他，冬兵在喘氣，他的面色露出少見的潮紅，他嘴角有Steve留下來的口水，也可能是他自己的，他的嘴唇濕潤不已，瞳孔中也罩上一層霧水。

「……怎麼回事？」Steve問。冬兵眼底的情緒嚇到了他，那裡有他捉摸不清的景象，迷亂、恐慌、震懾和茫然全部交雜在一起。  
如果這是Steve讓冬兵萌生的情緒，目前看來確實是的，那他現在就得收手，但他沒有收回放在冬兵身上的手，因為他發覺對方在微微發顫，那不是寒冷造成的顫抖，更像交感神經失常而帶來的反射動作。  
Steve因此將手掌從冬兵的腰際移到肩膀，在那裡來回撫摸，冬兵和平日一樣穿著無袖背心，只要沒有特定的任務或其它原因得出門，那同時是他的日常服和睡衣。冬兵右邊的手臂露在上側，左手壓在床墊上，他的打顫頻率在Steve的掌心溫度下慢慢趨於平緩，臉上的表情卻沒有因此放鬆。  
「我不是一個好人，」冬兵說，他低頭看向落在Steve頸窩旁的一片陰影，那是他視角唯一的去處，因為他不想看著Steve的臉，「我做了很多壞事。」  
「你指的壞事是殺人嗎？」  
「是。」

冬兵的髮漩正對Steve的臉，Steve湊上去吻了對方頭頂，嗅到洗髮精和沐浴乳的香味，他又搓了搓對方的肩膀，「我們是士兵，在戰場上殺過數不清的人。在那些死於我們手下的人和愛他們的人眼中，我們都罪無可恕。」  
「你是美國隊長。」  
「那沒有讓殺人變得高尚。」  
「你知道自己在做什麼。」  
「對，這就是事情的重點，」Steve停止對冬兵的撫摸，他從枕頭前往下移，把自己調整到和冬兵一樣的視角，對方不願意正視他，他就來到他面前，「我清楚知道自己在做什麼，我抱著你，親吻你，不是因為你是個好人或者和我同樣雙手沾滿鮮血，而是因為你是我最愛的人。」  
冬兵愣住了。事實上，Steve也是，他的心底話就這樣說出口，無論他們眼下的處境，無論冬兵是否有能力了解。事情貌似不該走向這一步但它就這麼發生了，突然Steve覺得這樣也好。  
「我不了解愛。」冬兵搖頭。  
「我也不了解，在這件事情上，你和我都是一樣的，」Steve說，他的手掌攫住冬兵的腦勺，撫平每一根零亂的髮絲，「許多事需要學習，學習之前是先認識它，明白它的存在。你知道我是Steve Rogers，我也知道你是誰，答案就在某處，我陪你一起去尋找。現在你只要知道我愛你。」

冬兵在沉思，困擾他的似乎不是Steve突來的告白，或者冗長陳述中夾雜的龐大信息。『愛』這個字隨處可見，電視中、報紙上、男男女女的嘴裡，依照冬兵的歷練，他不太可能對它全然陌生，然而——「從沒人這樣告訴我。」  
是的，這是Steve的錯，不是冬兵記憶的錯。Steve從未告訴過Bucky他愛他，因為他以為對方知道，哪怕事實如此，他們仍然錯過大把時機不把情感說出口，直到機會差點永遠失去。  
Steve不會再犯相同的錯誤，他貼住冬兵的額頭感受對方變得和他相同的體溫，「那個人一直都在，只是你現在才見到他。」


	4. Chapter 4

冬兵變得很溫暖。  
不是他的體溫，而是他整個人。一個人的心意能反饋到另一人身上，兩個在長排隊伍前等候結帳、互不相讓的顧客，只會從彼此身前嗅到劍拔弩張的氣息，倘若這時候其中一人或者兩人同時出現推擠動作，下一步就是大打出手。  
Steve和冬兵正好處在相反的情境內。剛才，Steve完成了一場表白，他沒有打過草稿，雖然他想說的話曾在心裡鋪成一本書的厚度，不過他現在很慶幸自己只用短短幾句話說出了它，那不是總結，充其量只是序章，可是冬兵願意將它翻開，並且將視線駐留在第一行字，這是個樂觀的開始。

這時，冬兵從Steve額前離開，他將Steve的手臂拿起來放回Steve身上，然後在床舖上坐起來。  
Steve也跟著撐起上半身，他望向冬兵，想觀察對方準備做什麼，和稍早被推開時不同，Steve並未從中體察到被拒絕或被拋下的恐慌，他對冬兵的舉止產生了莫名的放心，於是他只是等待。  
冬兵將手伸向腰部，往上脫掉他的黑色背心，單薄的布料經過他的胸部和脖子，把他的頭髮拉扯得有些零亂，冬兵將背心揉成團扔到了床底下，回頭看著Steve。  
Steve當然看過冬兵的裸體，他替他擦過澡、修剪鬍渣，在冬兵對衛浴設備及沐浴工具還不熟悉時，他像一本人形說明書，耐心地一一演示它們的作用。  
此刻他們並不在浴室，床舖不是浴缸，冬兵裸著上半身坐在Steve面前，這情境與過往大相迥異。Steve因此臉紅了，他感覺一團熱度正從頸部湧上來，在兩邊的頰骨燃燒。

「我這樣做過。」在Steve尚未發問前，冬兵先行開口。  
他陳述的是最簡單的事實，內容再真切不過。唯一需要被糾正的是場景和地點，Steve正想說明這件事時，冬兵又說了，「當時的床更小。」  
哦，是的，Steve想起那張可憐的行軍床，想起它金屬的支架是怎麼被他和Bucky的體重壓得吱嘎作響，想起那塊漆滿迷彩圖案的防水牛津布，上頭的纖維質如何被擴張到極限，一根一根毛絮從布料的邊緣繃出來的樣子。  
那張行軍床沒垮掉真是奇蹟，Steve自圓其說，或許是因為最終他和Bucky有所收斂，至少是收斂了音量，不能肆意喊叫相對地讓人束手束腳，兩具強壯又高大的身軀用一種表演特技的姿態交疊在小床上，完成人生中最重要的階段之一，把另一人揉合進自己體內，成為靈魂的一部分。

「你說的完全正確，」Steve贊許地點頭，「繼續往下說。」  
然而冬兵沒有再說話。他像是拿起一把吉它，在弦上撥出一首歌的第一個音符，接著他就放下樂器，無所適從，因為他忘了接下來的曲調。  
Steve又觀察了好一會兒，確定冬兵放棄更多舉動，以及自己沒有搶奪對方的話語權，他這才動作起來，經過這段日子的相處，Steve對於何時該接手管理的工作越來越能作出熟成的判斷。  
「把你的褲子也脫掉。」Steve下令，語氣卻沒有太多的迫使，聽在一個成年人的耳中它帶有更多調情的成分。在許多模式的性愛中，富含強制性的語調被視為更大的催情藥，對冬兵來說可能並非如此，他只是服從地做出命令句的內容，他雙手插進褲腰，邊拉下褲子邊輪流在Steve面前伸展雙腿，兩隻褲腳從腳掌底端被甩了出去，最後留下幾乎全裸的自己。

冬兵只穿著一條黑色的四角內褲，端正地跪在自己的膝蓋骨上，這幕畫面令Steve打了個顫，他不是感覺冷，而是對於自身的處境不敢置信，他恨不得在大腿上狠捏一把，確定痛覺依然存在，亦或這只是不切實際的幻夢。  
Steve能驅趕不安的作法仍舊是讓自己忙碌，他跪坐起身，雙手移向冬兵的肩膀，一使勁將對方壓進床墊，躺在床舖正中心的位置。  
冬兵自然嚇到了，他的瞳孔在微光中放大，警覺心像刺蝟的冑甲豎起一根又一根尖刺。這樣很好，Steve對自己說，他希望冬兵一直保持這樣的自衛能力，即使在他面前，也要懂得防備，這樣才不會輕易地受傷。  
「我現在要做和你一樣的事，」Steve解釋，他鬆開手，在冬兵上方挺直腰桿，兩條大腿往旁跨開，不落下一點壓力到對方身上，「只是模仿，別擔心。」  
Steve使用了一個精確的說詞，他的確在模仿，他先將手移向上衣下擺，脫了它，拋到床底，和冬兵的背心躺在一塊兒。Steve在冬兵眼前赤裸了半身，等同卸下一半的武裝，這能讓冬兵看清楚他既沒有隱藏什麼利器，也沒有暴突的肌肉，他和冬兵一樣坦承相對而不是意圖不軌。  
接著，Steve也脫掉自己的褲子，他做這件事的難度比較高，和衣服的材質無關，而是他的胯下老早就硬了起來，一如他難以擺脫的罪狀。  
所幸Steve接下來的計劃得以完美地掩飾這份尷尬（或者至少掩飾一部分，因為眼尖的冬兵應該已經看見那塊隆起物了），他往冬兵的身下攀爬，邊爬邊把內褲脫下，在冬兵看不見的視角將它踢掉，當Steve完全地趴俯在冬兵胯前時，他的身形彎曲，膝蓋骨與肩同寬跪俯在床尾，他看起來像在對冬兵跪拜，但那當中的涵義又與俯首稱臣截然不同。

冬兵的腦勺離開枕頭幾吋，他俯望著Steve，弄不明對方的用意，他腿間的生殖器和Steve同樣站立起來，把內褲撐起了一座小山丘。Steve的鼻尖正對著那座山丘，一道又一道呼出的熱氣隔著布料噴灑在冠狀前端。  
「我們這樣做過？」冬兵提出疑問。  
「嚴格說來，沒有，」Steve微笑道，「今晚和你做的一切，都是我們的第一次。」  
這是一句大實話。因為以往從來是Bucky主動爬到Steve的胯下，對他做出疑似膜拜的動作。Steve當時太年輕，不懂得說愛，表達情慾的方法也和舞步同樣的笨拙。  
「我現在要提出一件比較困難的事。」  
「什麼？」  
Steve用手摸向冬兵兩腿，他輕輕地移動，感受突起的一條條筋脈被掌心撫平，「我要替你口交，我會像你上周想替我做的那樣，把你的生殖器含進嘴巴裡，你身上最脆弱的部分會填滿我的口腔。如果你不接受，我立刻就停止。」  
冬兵的兩腿大開，他的慾望在Steve眼前一覽無遺，Steve說的每一個字都撫過最敏感的尖端，來到冬兵前方時成了輕柔的風，它並不強悍，沒有打算把冬兵非自願地刮捲到不知名的地方，它在冬兵的周身盤旋，彷彿世上最自由的元素願意為了他就此落腳。  
冬兵對情話不了解，可是這番話比任何一道指令都更令他想服從。

「你可以繼續。」冬兵說。  
於是Steve動手脫掉他的內褲，冬兵往前下滑了幾吋，配合Steve的手勢，直到那條彈性布料從他腿股全然脫離，他的生殖器赤裸裸地在Steve前方豎直起來。  
他們不是沒有過類似的經驗，只是上周在淋浴間時，視覺未像現在受正面迎擊，上個世紀在某座帳篷內的行軍床時，視覺、味覺和所有的感官已成混沌。Steve所做的一切，確實都是模仿，他在記憶中尋找Bucky的溫柔，他攫起冬兵的陰莖，指縫間有Bucky的細膩，他的皮膚記得那一顆顆握槍結成的硬繭在觸碰到自己時變得多麼柔軟。  
「接下來又更困難一點，」Steve用掌心握起冬兵的勃起，目光越過它對著他，「我一旦開始，就沒有辦法講話，我希望能儘量取悅你，所以會減少中斷的次數。若你覺得不舒服，若你想要我停下，或任何你需要我的時候，叫我的名字。」  
冬兵挑起眉毛，Steve接收到對方的疑問，接著補充，「不用姓氏，單名就好，我聽見你的聲音，不管我們進行到哪一步，我都會停下來聆聽你的需求。這樣你能接受嗎？」  
冬兵思忖一陣，點頭。  
「那麼我希望你也聆聽我的一個需求。」  
冬兵點頭。  
「大腦停止思考。」

冬兵的眉頭皺起來，「為什麼？」  
「你在替自己打手槍時，會胡思亂想嗎？」  
Steve提出的是一個學術性問題，語調也正經八百，冬兵卻從中嗅到一抹惡作劇的意味，是的，他懂惡作劇的定義，復仇者裡有許多人深諳此道，他們不見得敢套用在冬兵身上，但冬兵確實不只一回見識過那些小把戲。眼下，他懷疑Steve與這些人有同化的趨勢。  
「以前不會。」冬兵的回答成功地吊起了Steve的胃口，「那現在呢？」  
「現在會想你的臉。」  
Steve愣住了，等他會意過來自己被反將一軍時，他爆出一聲大笑，笑聲在夜晚的房間裡迴蕩，顯得相當不合時宜，雖然在隔音良好的室內不必擔心打擾別人，但AI管家或許會暗自憂心起美國隊長日益下滑的情商。  
Steve希望Jarvis還能更體貼一點，讓他在今晚當個衝動的年輕人，就像他外在看上去那樣，「我更改我的說詞，從現在起你可以想著一件事，那就是我，只能是我，不能是別人。做得到嗎？」  
冬兵點頭。


	5. Chapter 5

Steve爬到冬兵面前，在他嘴唇上印下一個吻，就像是一種獎勵。  
他摸了摸對方的黑頭髮，然後沿著原來的路線爬回原處，他用鼻尖在冬兵的身上吸嗅，嘴唇一一掠過對方長著鬍渣的下巴、突起的咽喉、兩乳中間的凹陷、肌理分明的小腹。  
當Steve經過冬兵的腰部時，他看見那塊位於右側的傷疤，被刨去死皮的地方已完全癒合，疤痕邊緣的顏色較深，中心的新皮則是淡淡的粉紅色。Steve對著它露出微笑，他很高興九頭蛇那堆亂七八糟的發明總算派上了那麼一點用處，對方一世紀以來都想著要搞出更強大的超級士兵，還不能步紅骷髏的後塵，然而他們沒有與Erskine博士相仿的一顆心，所以永遠也造不出Steve這樣的戰士。  
但他們至少留下了冬兵。Steve心想，他牽起冬兵的雙手，放在嘴前親吻，一冰一熱的溫度同時烙進他的知覺。他感謝上帝，感謝命運，就是不會感謝九頭蛇把這個男人還給了他，懷帶惡意的陰錯陽差並不值得贊許，唯一得以珍視的是由它衍生的善果。

「除了叫我的名字，你還有一個方法表達意念，」Steve說，他把冬兵的手擱到自己的耳朵兩邊，「若你不喜歡我做的事，你就扯我的頭髮。」  
冬兵的手指旁是Steve削得短短的鬢毛，對於Steve這項新的指示，他倍感不解，Steve也不再贅言，他低下頭，唇角觸碰冬兵的勃起，他先伸出舌頭舔了一下它的外圍，明顯地感受到來自上方的顫動。  
Steve一步一步慢慢來，他用手指剝開莖皮，拉扯連接皮囊的繫帶，露出內裡的裸肉，他湊上去嗅了嗅它，舌尖划過前端的溝縫，接著張嘴含住整個龜頭。  
冬兵原本只用手扶住Steve的臉頰，他倒吸一口氣，五指完全陷進Steve的頭髮內，燦金色的髮絲一撮一撮穿出他的指縫，他抓著Steve的是右手，左手則往旁一伸扯緊床單。

冬兵的腿部筋肉繃成了一直線，Steve閉起眼撫摸他，掌心在冬兵的胯骨和鼠蹊之間徘徊，他知道冬兵不敢使力，對方幾乎將全數的力量轉移到了左手，它在冬兵和床墊之間形成一條槓桿，歪斜地支撐兩人份的體重，床單被抓出蛛網般的皺折，冬兵的腰椎則懸在半空中，他的陰莖被Steve的嘴含住，前後都動彈不得。如同Steve稍早前給冬兵的警示，當一個男人把最脆弱的部位交付給另一個人時，你完全不曉得對方會怎麼處置它，能做的只有束手就擒。  
『信任』在冬兵的認知內是一團模糊的遠景，他亦步亦趨地朝它走去，只因為Steve站在那兒。如今冬兵驚覺了自身的處境，他的權利就握在手中，在Steve的髮尖上繫著通往出口的牽繩，只消他一扯動它，就能全身而退。  
可是Steve感覺得到冬兵不想對他動粗，對方的掌心僅僅貼俯在他頭皮上，甚至小心地不攫他的髮根。這加深了Steve想要說服對方的決心，他現在沒有說話的能力，卻有另一個更加直接的『動口』方式，他抿住嘴唇，用唇肉將牙齒包起來，他挪動自己的臉，一吋一吋地朝冬兵的胯間貼近，當Steve再睜開眼睛時他已把冬兵吞入了一半，對方的睪丸垂掛在恥骨中間，鬆軟的囊皮抓住兩團沉甸甸的重量，Steve一手愛撫著冬兵的大腿，另一手伸過去搓揉那兩顆睪丸，感覺它們從乾癟狀態漸漸被水份填飽。

Steve的口技從來沒有好過，但他也沒聽過來自Bucky的一句埋怨，因為在這種時候他們兩人的嘴巴通常都忙得很，爭執是事前與事後的潤滑劑，為他們冒失的舉止做出更多緩衝。所謂的爭吵內容，其實也就是床板太窄、帳篷隔音效果太差，下一次要怎麼比這一次做得更滴水不漏，因為Bucky老早就放棄說服Steve別在軍營內以身涉險，他很了解Steve犯規的功力，也認知到無論他們多嘗試壓抑，總會像飛蛾撲火那樣一次又一次奔向對方。  
冬兵一定不記得那些事了，他的反應已經說明了一切。  
無所謂，Steve對自己說，冬兵在情事上如此生澀，至少表示這段時間以來沒有人用這種方式碰過他，這是源自於Steve內心最深層的、充滿自私的想願。  
Bucky的陰莖只會待在Steve的嘴裡，在這個偌大的世界中，他們選擇了在彼此身上找到溫存，再漫長的時間也改寫不了這項事實。Steve抱著這層想法，他將冬兵全數吞了進去，口腔黏膜緊緊包覆住對方，在他舌尖嘗到的都是似曾相識的味道，那是Bucky的味道，就算冬兵使用的是不同品牌的沐浴乳，就算冬兵的體液清淡的像白開水。Bucky熱愛品酒也不怎麼挑食，他的分泌物總是有更濃郁的個人體味，對一般人而言肯定稱不上可口，Steve卻對此情有獨鐘。  
還在治療期的冬兵不能喝酒，對許多美食的喜好也早已從他的味蕾中抹去，但他依然是Steve認得的Bucky，從包皮中裸露出來的嫩肉，莖皮上的每一條折痕，浮在莖身上的細小血管，以及由恥毛散發出的熱汗，都存在於Steve遙遠的夢境之中，Steve這些年來幾乎不再做夢了，直到他在紐約陸橋上遇見冬兵。  
Steve再度閉上雙眼，視野中的一大團肉色跟著被帶進黑暗，在視網膜上方迸射成無數團炫光。他得閉著眼睛，才能用眼角含住生理淚水，不讓它變成煞風景的液體流下來，充血的冠狀物抵住他的喉頭肌，他在腥鹹的味覺中頻頻乾嘔，那能很好地掩蓋他近乎發出的嗚咽。

「Steve。」冬兵喊。  
Steve的聽覺被凍住了。  
他鬆開嘴，口腔抽離眼前的柱狀物，飛快地抬頭，冬兵的手還按著Steve的後腦勺，跟隨他一起動作。當Steve望向冬兵時，對方斜躺在枕頭前，兩眼直視他，面頰有些紅潤，冬兵剛才的那句話又在Steve腦袋裡重播。  
舌尖夾在兩排牙齒中間，蘊釀氣音，推送出子音和母音，收尾時的餘韻勾起浮想聯翩。  
一滴眼淚直接滾出Steve的眼眶，從他左臉頰滑下來。冬兵喊過他的名字，然而那只出現在兩人關係的表述句：『你認識眼前這個人嗎？』『認識。』『他是誰？』『Steve Rogers。』『你知不知道我是誰？』『知道，你是Steve Rogers。』  
『你知不知道你是誰？』『……我不知道。』  
我知道你是Bucky Barnes。  
我知道。

「我弄痛你了嗎？」Steve問，他被自己沙啞的嗓音嚇到了，不過那能解釋成他很賣力地想取悅冬兵。  
他只擔心他的取悅並不成功。  
冬兵搖頭，他左手撐著床墊，右手在Steve臉旁挪移，一下子移向腦門，一下子來到耳垂，把Steve的頭髮越弄越亂，「我想──」冬兵的手掌和舌尖都在尋找更好的表達途徑，「我也想要你。」  
「你想要我？」  
冬兵點頭，「和你一樣。」  
嚴重表述不清，可是Steve聽明白了。冬兵看著他，視野裡只有他一個人，冬兵的眼神比所有的肢體語言都來得更加堅定，因為那裡是靈魂的起始點。  
冬兵沒有在笑，可是Steve止不住臉上的笑容，邊笑邊流淚愚蠢至極，所以Steve用手把頰邊的淚水抹掉，「好的，」他又爬向冬兵，再印了一個吻在對方唇前，另一個獎勵，這獎勵卻更像是Steve給自己的，他要從冬兵那兒索求更多的勇氣，在這一刻，他是迷途者，冬兵才是引導的那方，「好的。」

Steve扶著冬兵躺回床前，他讓對方左臂向下，右臂朝上，這麼一來，有知覺的那隻手才不會被壓得發麻。  
「等我一會兒。」Steve對冬兵說，接著他從他面前離開。冬兵很納悶，也有點緊張，他的情緒沒有寫在表情上，而是呈現在每一處生理反應，他的四肢緊繃，凝視著Steve在他面前翻轉過身，這麼一張小小的床舖（雖然比以前那張稍大了一點），他不曉得Steve還能去哪兒，直到Steve停止了移動，這時，Steve的臉又對著冬兵的胯下，冬兵臉前則是Steve豎直的陰莖，他的嘴唇距離它只有一吋不到。  
「很抱歉我們得這樣交談，」Steve的聲音從下方傳來，整件事顯得有點兒詭譎，但因為是Steve的指令，所以冬兵偋神專注，「你想要我，就像我想要你，所以這是讓我們都能如願的方式，接下來我會這麼做——」  
Steve邊說邊抬起右腳，它橫跨過冬兵的頭頂，在這一刻冬兵全身的神經都拉直有如弓弦，「別緊張，相信我，我絕對不會傷害你。」Steve知道冬兵在想什麼，與此同時，他也抓住冬兵的兩只腳踝，將它們打開，小腿肚架在自己的脖子上。  
冬兵不只擅長遠程狙擊，近身戰的能力也很是了得，他在紅屋習得了過往沒有的技能，他能單憑兩條大腿的力量活活絞殺一名敵人，Steve知道，他見過冬兵和Natasha在拳擊場上演練，當下他們倆真的像要殺了彼此。  
「你做什麼，我做什麼，就像我說的，這是模仿，」Steve的腦袋夾在冬兵兩腿中間，出聲有些艱難，「如果你察覺到我亂來，你隨時可以用腳擰斷我的脖子，而我不會模仿你那樣做，因為那時我已經死了。」  
「……我不會殺死你。」冬兵的口吻猶疑卻也篤定。  
「謝謝你對我的信任，我很感激。那麼接下來，我做什麼，你做什麼。」

Steve說完話，他保持張嘴的姿勢，再度將冬兵含進口中。冬兵在那一瞬間仍然不自覺地抽搐，可是他的手已經無法再抓著Steve的頭髮，他失去了一個求救的管道，卻有另一條更寬廣的出路：Steve的生殖器也在他眼前，那麼赤裸，毫無防備，除此之外，Steve還把腦袋和脖子交給了他，就像犯人把生命交給劊子手，Steve承受的是雙倍的風險，為的只是帶給他們兩人雙倍的歡愉。  
於是冬兵選擇相信。在他的生命中，每一場信任都是生死攸關的賭注，曾經也有那樣的時刻，他把自己的身心無保留地託付給另一人，義無反顧，但那樣的感覺已經跟著壞死的海馬體一起被抽除了，此刻冬兵能做的，只有從頭學習。  
冬兵也張開嘴，當他把Steve的龜頭含住時他聽見了對方的抽氣，聲音很短促，卻讓他震驚地停下，他想他肯定做錯了什麼，他尖利的牙齒刮在莖面上，這確實是很要命的錯誤，等冬兵察覺到這一點時，他的下顎僵硬在原處，想退開卻又怕帶給Steve更多疼痛，他不曉得怎麼做才好。  
Steve沒有說話，他按捺住喘息，汗珠從額間滲出來，他仍貫徹著自己的承諾，他要成為冬兵的指引。Steve將嘴唇抿進嘴巴，柔軟的唇面成為最好的屏障，將牙齒的銳利面遮擋住，冬兵體察到Steve的動作，於是依樣畫葫蘆，他經驗不足（也許以前他也粗魯地弄痛了別人，卻沒有得到像Steve一樣細心的提點，至多是搧在頰邊的一耳光），學習力卻很強，他遺失的是儲存記憶的區塊而不是智力本身，他用唇面覆住齒面，用嫩肉撫摸嫩肉，很快地，冬兵聽見Steve的呼吸聲慢了下來。

他們同時給對方口交，冬兵向著床頭，Steve向著床尾，以往，他們兩人的姿勢是逆轉過來的，Steve總是佔據床頭那一方，因為床是他的（美國隊長有私人用的帳篷和比平常人大張又堅固一點的行軍床，畢竟他是超級士兵），現在，他們頭尾調換，卻還是處在同一個圓裡，誰在什麼位置並不重要。  
冬兵的腿仍然夾著Steve的頭，可是比起剛才，他的力道已經放鬆不少，或該說他整個人都鬆懈了下來，從指尖到手臂，從腳趾到腿股，從最微小的末梢神經到中樞神經。Steve體察得到，事實上從他第一次給冬兵口交時，對方就己經為了他退守，堅硬的冑甲被唾液浸軟，豎在空中的隱形尖刺一根接一根地消失，要不Steve一張嘴就會含進一口的鮮血淋漓。  
Steve吞吐著冬兵，堅硬的柱體在口腔內來回戳動，他枕著冬兵的一條腿，另一條腿圈環住他的頸子，他抱緊它們就像抱緊座椅上的U型栓帶，現在他確定了它們不會殺死他而是護衛他的安全。因為冬兵的唇舌也在照顧Steve，他的口腔又濕又熱，還不斷分泌出更多浸潤用的黏液，雖然冬兵的技巧並不好，畢竟他的導師是Steve，兩個在黑暗中的人摸索著抓緊彼此的手，演練差強人意的舞步，這正是Bucky會陪Steve做的事，不管他被對方厚實的腳掌踩痛多少次，也不曾將Steve撇下掉頭離開。

他再也不會離開我了。Steve在心底安慰自己，一邊加大吸吮的力道，冬兵模仿著Steve，他的嘴型已經比剛才熟練，他抿著唇將Steve吞到最深，感覺飽滿的冠狀物頂撞到腭垂，他想嘔吐，卻沒有真正的反胃感，因為Steve對他很溫柔，即使在這樣的情境下也小心翼翼地控制步調，冬兵知道Steve在壓抑，一旦對方發狠了抽插就能操穿他的喉嚨。  
Steve的大腿也懸浮在冬兵的頭頂，它並沒有壓迫到他，Steve用腳掌抵住床墊，分擔掉大部分的體重，這時冬兵用手環抱住Steve的兩腿，動作和Steve的如出一轍，他的雙手終於找到了正確的去處，他的意向也是。  
他們操進對方嘴裡的速度開始加快，當他們確定彼此不會危害到對方，還能營造出對等的快感，因為冬兵和Steve同樣強壯。或許這正是時代變遷帶來的優點，眼下他們有更舒適的床，更寬容的環境，更堅強的身體與心志。  
Steve整張臉埋進冬兵的下體，他近乎貪婪地搜刮那裡的氣味，他吐出了陰莖再把它吞回去，如此周而復始，偶爾他沿著莖身由上往下舔拭，幾根恥毛被他咬進了嘴巴，他聽見冬兵因而發出的沉吟，不是疼痛，而是一種自身之物被他人掠奪時的驚愕感，無論那是一根毛髮或一片指甲，一場戰慄或一角靈魂的碎片。  
但冬兵還是把這些東西交給了Steve，他的右手手指掐進Steve的大腿，在那裡留下五道半月壓痕，沒有見血，因為冬兵也和Steve一樣在收斂力量，快感襲捲著他們卻未將他們全然吞沒，Steve把冬兵教得不夠好，或該說他把他教得太好了。  
他們幾乎同時射精。精液迸射進另一人的口腔時，Steve的身體在顫抖，那不是恐懼或寒冷，或者自律神經失調，人們在喜悅時也會發抖，也會流淚，就像現在的Steve。  
他揉著眼前的雙球，冬兵的射精還沒結束，Steve打算逼出他更多的宣洩，他用手指用力擠壓腺體。冬兵也對Steve做一模一樣的事，直到Steve射到尿道口都開始灼燒，冬兵幾乎吞下了他所有的精液因為他也吞下了冬兵的，原本Steve並不想做到這一步，但，既然挑食的冬兵不排斥他的味道，他在袒露自我的同時也尊重對方的自由意志。

兩人保持原來的姿勢躺了好一會兒，像兩根纏繞住彼此的迴紋針，汗漬靜靜地在床單上暈染開來。Steve嘴裡的海綿體從堅硬變得疲軟，他挪動了一下嘴唇，讓它脫離口腔，停留在臉旁，他親吻外圍的軟皮，同時不動聲色地摸著冬兵的屁股，他暗自惦量它的手感，又想表現得不要像在吃對方豆腐。  
Steve的偽裝很失敗，因為冬兵也在摸他，手勁還大了不少，事實上冬兵是用揉的，他甚至掐了一把Steve的屁股。以往Bucky都用這種方式報復Steve。  
冬兵所做的一切都脫離了Steve的掌控，這正是Steve最想要的。

Steve輕輕扳開冬兵的大腿，坐起來，冬兵跟著他一起。  
他們各自從床頭和床尾移動，在床的正中央相會，汗水流滿了兩人全身，當他們接觸到彼此時，汗珠還在從胸前向下滴落。Steve捧住冬兵的臉，印給他第三個吻，第三個獎勵，平等地均分給兩人。  
他們嘴裡都有對方的味道，和以往相同，也和以往不同。Steve知道，透過沾黏在他臉上的淚痕，冬兵看的不再是七十五年前的那個人，那時的Steve還不會對Bucky下命令，他對戰場上所有人下令，就是拿床上的Bucky沒辦法。  
冬兵回吻Steve，這個吻不在指令之中，他們接吻，只出於自身想願，這是他們能在眼下做的事，就和剛才那場口交一樣。指令只是闡明了步驟，讓事件的脈絡更加清晰明朗。

「你做得很好，」Steve近乎喃喃自語，「我們做得很好。」  
冬兵還沒說話，或作出任何肢體回應，擺在Steve床頭櫃的呼叫器突然響了。

鈴聲就像劃破寂靜的利刀，同時割在兩人的耳膜上。冬兵轉過頭，他瞪著櫃子上震動的機器，眼神比刀子更尖銳，Steve按住冬兵的肩膀，示意對方別輕舉妄動，他伸長手拿起呼叫器一看，螢幕上跳動的人名是Natasha。  
Steve給了冬兵一個眼色，他舉起呼叫器，讓冬兵看見熟識的名字，這有助減輕恐慌。Steve一手仍放在冬兵肩頭，另一手按下對講鍵，他開了擴音，Natasha的聲音接著迴盪在整個房間內。  
「Steve，起床了，任務報到。」  
一聽見這句話，Steve立刻進入戒備狀態，他的血液正從下體循環回大腦，嘴角還沾著冬兵的精液，但他很快就得從美夢跳轉到現實。  
「任務級別是？」  
「從黃色上升至紅色中，紐約街頭發生了爆炸，估計有傷亡。」  
Steve皺緊眉，在他面前的冬兵也是，「知道策劃人的身份嗎？」  
「從目擊者傳回的影象看來，對方是九頭蛇的機率很高，活動人士均穿著黑衣，武裝齊全，影帶中有疑似CrossBones的人出現。Barnes在他的房間嗎？」  
聽見CrossBones的名字時，Steve迅速地看了冬兵一眼，他停頓兩秒，收緊冬兵肩膀上的手，「他和我待在一起。」  
Natasha也沉默兩秒，「那好，你帶上他，他現在最好別一個人落單。」


	6. Chapter 6

麥迪遜大道和第五大道中間有兩百米左右的道路拉起了封鎖線，距今半小時前，商業街的其中一個巷子傳出了爆炸聲，引爆物尚不明，可能是小型的土製炸藥，但此地出沒的遊客甚多，所以數十名路人都受到波及。封鎖線旁聚集了警車和救護車，警察嘴裡咬著哨子，試圖疏散人潮，但人們邊推擠對方邊發出尖叫跟哭喊聲，要順利地完成疏通很不容易，醫護人員則忙著把灰頭土臉和染滿血跡的受傷遊客抬上擔架，運進救護車的車廂內。  
當Steve和冬兵抵達時，看見的就是這一幕混亂景象，由於周遭交通嚴重堵塞，他們騎機車來，Natasha和Clint已經在現場待命，兩人原本各自在執勤中，出勤地區都在紐約市，所以臨時被調過來曼哈頓支援。  
下達指令的人是Phil Coulson，他正好在第一大道的聯合國總部開會，地點距離爆炸案位置實在太近，一度讓人懷疑這起事件是恐怖攻擊。照目前的情勢看來似乎又並非如此，因為第一起爆炸發生後，除了引發警方的關注和路人的恐慌，接下來就不再有更多的攻擊行動，Natasha在呼叫器中和Steve提到的武裝黑衣人士，他們仍然零星地分散在街道四周，和警方陷入對峙，為了不殃及行人，警察不敢輕易開火，對方的意圖也不明朗，只是端著槍枝在封鎖區繞來繞去，彷彿在等候某種時機到來。

Natasha和Clint都穿著便衣，部分警察認出了他們的臉孔，卻尚未收到正式的通報，所以不確定是否該交由復仇者接管現場，但在Natasha暗自放倒了幾名黑衣人士並將他們拖到警車旁邊時，警察也不假思索地銬起這些人扔進車內；Clint站在商業區最高的一棟大樓天台，他身上沒有慣用的箭矢，而是將一柄CZ-75握在手中，一旦從置高點看見有可疑人士輕舉妄動，他就開槍打他們的手腕。但路上逃竄的行人太多，除了荷槍實彈的黑衣人外也說不準是否有其他不肖份子，為避免誤傷無辜，Clint的子彈目前為止一發都沒射出去。  
時間緊迫，Steve和冬兵也都沒有換上制服，但Steve的盾牌是個醒目的標記，一見到他出現，警察們的安心度就提高了，雖然長官沒有交待他們要聽從美國隊長的命令，然而當Steve來到封鎖區的中心，站在其中一名警官的身邊低聲說話，他的指令就自動透過對方的嘴巴，從擴音筒向外散播，現場的慌亂氛圍在有條理的調度下逐漸變得平復。

救護車一台台從擁塞的街頭開了出去，鳴笛聲響徹夜空，確定最後一名傷者也被撤出警戒線外之後，餘下的就只有對奕的陣仗。Steve觀察四周，他發現Natasha所說的疑似CrossBones的人士並沒有在視線範圍之內，很有可能是假情報，他當然不懷疑紅髮女特工的眼力，令Steve憂心的另有其事。  
這就像是一道陷阱，Steve心想，一起在人群眾多的紐約市街頭的爆炸案，地點又如此敏感，除了警方外勢必會連帶復仇者的出動。與Fury的硬派作風不同，Coulson的處事手腕相對地圓融柔和，與美國政府的互動已經從洞見計劃之後的僵持不下來到今日的漸趨解凍，他今天前往聯和國總部的與會正是為了和國防部高層討論神盾局未來的定位，復仇者是否該列管政府保護或者依然只能屈居為地下工作者，儘管全世界的人都認識他們，他們卻無法正大光明地師著保護世界的名義站在太陽底下。

就像今晚，鋼鐵人不在，Tony正好前往德國參加能源計劃說明會，他已經逃過了好幾年，這次拗不過Pepper的督促而出席，事情就是那麼諷刺，納粹遺毒的九頭蛇正好挑選這個節骨眼在紐約市大肆作亂。  
沒了曝光度最高的鋼鐵人，Natasha和Clint的處境尷尬，他們平日都是在暗處活動的特工，能在這種場合施展的手腳有限。Bruce在印度，Thor在阿斯嘉德（即便他在地球恐怕也使不上力），Sam正從紐澤西趕來，他原本回老家探望父母，Steve實在不想打擾Sam和家人團聚的時間，他也不認為對方前來能有什麼實質幫助，神盾局在紐約市的領空權仍有限制，Sam沒在允可下是不能隨便使用他的獵鷹裝的，若Tony在場，八成會先用上鋼鐵裝再在事後跟市議員吵架，反正他向來不吃政府那一套，然而他甚至不在國內。

冬兵倚在Steve身後，他穿著黑色皮質外套和同色系的長褲，若不是他頭上沒戴全罩式安全帽，乍看之下他幾乎要被誤認成是九頭蛇的人馬，所以Steve從抵達現場後就叫冬兵緊緊跟著他，一步也別離開他身邊。  
Steve心裡有不好的預感，雖然把冬兵單獨留在復仇者大樓也不是好主意，Jarvis無微不至但並非無所不能，若真有緊急情況發生，要求一個沒有實體的AI管家應對一切也太強人所難。  
有一輛貨車在這時緩緩地駛進第五大道的路口，它外表看上去只是一般的載貨用卡車，後車廂還印著沒聽過的物流公司名。一部分的警察在聽見引擎聲的逼近時迅速轉過身去，他們發現那是民用車後，便放低手裡的槍管，正準備上前提醒對方將車子開走，結果，後車廂的門砰地打開，跳下幾名全副武裝的黑衣人士，他們端槍朝著這些警察掃射，沒穿防彈衣的警員們一一倒下。

事情發生得太突然，站在樓頂的Clint看見這一切，他立刻瞄準這批新出現的黑衣人開槍，其中三個黑衣人的手臂和腕骨中彈，卻有更多人從車廂內湧出，遠水救不了近火，於是Clint從大樓天台離開，跑去坐電梯。  
不顧是否有收到上級指令，在平面的Natasha、Steve和冬兵直接加入戰局，Natasha掏出兩把Glock26，準心對準她視野所及的每一個黑衣人士，對方除了戴著全罩安全帽還穿了防彈背心，她發射了數枚子彈後發現攻擊效力有限，便將手槍插回褲袋中，直接衝上前躍向距離她最近的敵人，用大腿夾殺的方式扳倒對方。  
Steve的盾牌在人多的地方不宜大力拋擲，他跑向警察的陣列前，用盾擋下幾波子彈掃射攻勢，再大喊讓警方暫時疏散，回到警車上呼叫更多增援，因為他們不確定敵軍的人數還有多少。當身後的警員撤退時，Steve便擲出圓盾擊向正前方的一排黑衣人，打落了其中幾柄槍，在防彈衣上方削出刮痕，可能也弄斷了幾根肋骨。  
但那還不夠，九頭蛇的爪牙武力充足——如今Steve幾乎能斷定敵人是九頭蛇，因為他認出對方武器的種類，即使掌握了全球各方面的黑科技，九頭蛇對於俄式狙擊步槍仍有獨特的偏好，加上無視警民安危的恣意殺戮，這樣的行事作派，Steve很難從當前與復仇者為敵的組織過濾出其他的可能性。

再來就是冬兵的反應，Steve能察覺出冬兵對這些黑衣人士萌生的情緒，那和以往他們一起出任務時都不相同，在一片濃郁的火藥味中，Steve也能嗅出從冬兵身前散發出的怒意，那是一種混雜著迷茫、惶恐與憤慨的混沌情感。打從Steve與冬兵重逢後，他從沒有在對方身上感受到這麼強烈又多樣化的情緒表現，即使在面對他時也沒有，這讓Steve內心的不安更甚。  
就和Steve與其他復仇者一樣，冬兵並沒有攜帶太多武器，面對神盾局與政府談判的刀口，復仇者們儘可能行事低調，才不會讓Coulson在刁鑽的官員面前難做人。然而也正像警方永遠匱乏的裝備，沒了防彈衣，就如同赤身裸體抵擋子彈，下場肯定是慘不忍睹。冬兵身上只帶了兩把小型手槍，和一把近身戰才用得上的印度卡德刀，Steve叫冬兵不要離開他身邊，所以冬兵採用圓陣迴旋的方法，他與Steve背貼背，兩人不斷變換著位置，同時迎擊前後方的兩批敵人。  
冬兵的槍法不受夜晚的能見度影響，他的夜視能力就和Clint一樣好，使槍準度更在對方之上。他的彈藥有限，所以幾乎是一發子彈命中一名敵人，在對方穿著防彈背心的情況下，冬兵只能打對方的手或腳，無法致命，卻能暫時消減對方的攻擊能力，那對眼下的局勢已然足夠。

這時，有一名黑衣人貼近冬兵，他無視正對自己的槍口，一偏頭一彎腰，閃過了接連兩枚擦過身旁的子彈，像一枚鬼魅般飄遊到冬兵面前。  
冬兵用右手持槍，這名敵人的速度快得令人咋舌，冬兵的訝異只維持了零點一秒，他沒有再扣扳機，因為他知道彈匣裡剛好沒子彈了，他扔下手槍，直接伸出左手勒住敵人的脖子，他將對方的身體舉起，敵人的腳尖漸漸逺離地面。  
冬兵很憤怒，Steve背對著冬兵，他很想弄清楚背後發生了什麼事，前方的敵人卻令他應對不暇。Steve暗自猜想，不管被冬兵箝制住的人是誰，對方恐怕很快就要沒命了，冬兵的左手臂隱藏在外套長袖底下，金屬的接縫正發出喀噠、喀噠的開展與接合的聲響，那是它即將施展出最大力道的表示，同一時間，被冬兵勒緊的敵人脖骨上也傳出骨節磨擦的聲音。  
殺人，是Steve找回冬兵之後極力避免讓對方做出的事，除了冬兵敏感的身份外，還有他的記憶與心理負擔，都是複雜的方程式，把殺戮的因子加進來只會讓問題更加難解。這也是為什麼前陣子冬兵寧可讓自己的腹部多添一道新傷，也沒有讓子彈命中任務的目標物，對方也因而按下手裡的引爆裝置，讓炸開的儀器碎片劃傷冬兵的腹側。

可是眼下，如果敵人是分外難纏的角色，也許殺了他是唯一的選擇。  
Steve這麼想，冬兵或許也感同身受。然而被冬兵舉向了半空中的那人，他理應連說話的能力都要喪失，金屬手指正一節節按進他的脖骨，壓迫到他的喉嚨，他卻對冬兵說了一句，「Sputnik——」  
那人的聲音很沙啞，發音卻很清晰。一聽到這個單字，冬兵的瞳孔睜圓，他宛如遭電擊般怔在原地，整隻手臂僵直，逕而放鬆力道。被冬兵勒住的那人一掙脫脖子上的禁錮，便大力甩開冬兵的左手，冬兵對此毫不作反抗，只是呆若木雞地站著不動，任由後方煙硝四起。那人兩腳落回地面，踏著軍用長靴朝冬兵走近，他掀起安全帽的玻璃罩，露出裡面的雙眼，他的眼睛上佈滿猙獰的疤痕，他湊在冬兵耳邊說，「跟我走，士兵。」

Steve清清楚楚地聽見了這句話，剛才那人說的那個單詞他也聽見了，他不曉得那是什麼意思，但，它對冬兵的影響力昭然若揭。  
冬兵當真跟著那人的腳步前進，他的體溫離開了Steve的後背，朝著停在路口的那台貨車走，Steve一察覺到冬兵的行動，他飛快轉身拉住對方，「Bucky？」  
Steve喊，他只有在情急下才會叫冬兵這個名字，眼下顯然就是那樣的時刻，他看得出冬兵的眼神正在改變，那當中抹去了對Steve的所有認知，只餘留下一片茫然，伴隨Steve扯著冬兵的力道加大，那片茫然開始被憤怒給取代，但Steve無法顧及這一點，「Bucky，怎麼回事？聽我說，冷靜下來，你不是——」  
Steve不確定自己接下來打算說什麼，他所做的一切只是想把冬兵留下來，其它的總有辦法解決。然而Steve的指令對冬兵不再管用，從茫然到憤怒，從憤怒再轉為殺意，只消一眨眼的時間，冬兵的眼底燃起兩團火焰，將Steve的面容燒融怠盡，他抽出腰後的卡德刀，直直朝Steve的心窩捅去。  
有和冬兵對峙過的經驗，Steve熟知冬兵的攻擊路數，這一刀沒有命中他的要害，他一撥冬兵的手腕，閃開了這記攻勢，刀尖從他的外套劃過整道胸口，留下一片撕裂的布料和一長條血痕。

一道口哨聲從冬兵身後傳來，尖銳刺耳。Steve抬頭一望，發現那個向冬兵喊出口令的人就站在兩尺之外，看著冬兵和Steve的扭打，饒富興味。  
Steve認得那個口哨聲。以往和他合作過的那名特戰小隊隊長，當他的隊員表現良好時，他就會像這樣吹口哨。  
Brock Rumlow。

Steve犯了大忌，他在戰場上走神，即便只是須臾。他同樣忽略了站在自己面前的是最危險的敵人，或該說他潛意識否定掉這件事。冬兵第一刀撲了個空，他的手腕在半空翻轉，刀尖擺正後，隨即又朝Steve的腋窩刺去，他瞄準的都是人體最脆弱又致命的部位，殺心一覽無遺。  
驚覺到身側的鋒利寒意，Steve向內一縮，刀子划過他的腋下，帶來皮開肉綻的劇痛感。與此同時，一枚子彈從Steve後方襲來，啪噠一聲，子彈不偏不倚命中了冬兵的刀柄，將整支刀子打飛了出去。  
開槍的人是Natasha，她在作戰中察覺到了Steve與冬兵所在之處的氛圍不對勁，她轉頭一瞧，正巧看見冬兵拿刀刺擊Steve的畫面，於是出手阻止。  
卡德刀墜落在遠方，Steve趁勢向前跨一大步，將冬兵空出來的兩手往後壓制在對方的背部，自己則用全副臂彎的力量將冬兵緊緊圈環在身前。  
「冷靜下來！」Steve重覆著這句話。  
冬兵狠瞪著Steve，刀子被打落這件事顯然令他怒不可竭，站在他身後的Rumlow也面露不耐煩。Steve不管不顧，持續嘗試說服冬兵，「聽我說，你不是他們的一份子，你是Bucky Barnes，你屬於──」  
Steve驟然收聲，意欲出口的話語變成了一陣嚎叫，因為冬兵猛地湊上來咬他的脖子，距今不到一小時之前，那副牙齒溫柔地撫弄Steve的下體，給他的身心都帶來最大的愉悅與滿足，現在銳利的牙面嵌進Steve的皮膚，血味立刻從Steve的頸動脈旁冒出來，溢滿了兩人的鼻腔。  
趁著Steve鬆懈了手勁的空檔，冬兵又用額頭狠狠撞向Steve的鼻樑，鮮血噴出Steve的鼻孔，逼得他不得不倒退，獲得解脫的冬兵旋即轉身，他尾隨Rumlow，兩人奔向那台停在街口的物流貨車。

Clint及時趕到，他從商業大樓的一樓跑往封鎖區，映著紅藍交錯的警車燈，他迎面撞上準備跳上車的兩人。Clint沒認出戴著全罩安全帽的Rumlow，但他當然認得冬兵，Clint不曉得此地發生了什麼事，他卻瞥見了後方不遠處的Steve鼻前、脖子上和胸口都是鮮血。  
Clint不作多想，立刻舉槍指向Rumlow，但後者的速度比他更快，Rumlow直接拔了腰間的槍，瞄準Clint的左胸扣扳機，Clint應聲向後倒去。  
見狀Steve大吼一聲，他一邊朝Clint的方向跑，一邊眼睜睜看著冬兵跟Rumlow跳進貨車的後車廂，廂門砰地關上，油門聲催起，車身在警察的哨音和警車鳴笛聲中揚長而去。  
在封鎖線之內的其他黑衣人一見到貨車離開，便立即作鳥獸散，他們各自轉身從不同的小巷道逃竄，警方一時間慌了手腳，隨後也分散人力自後方追趕。封鎖區的武裝警戒暫時性地解除了，許多受傷的員警倒在地面上，Steve衝去其中一台警車旁，抓起車內的呼叫器請求更多救護車的支援，Natasha則是逕直奔向Clint身邊，蹲下察看對方的傷勢。

Clint仰面躺著，右手仍緊抓著槍，他胸口前的衣服開了個圓洞，卻沒有血液流出來。Steve完成求援後也跑過來和Natasha一起蹲著，Natasha的手貼住Clint的脖子，凝神感受了幾秒鐘後，紅髮女特工揚起嘴角。  
Steve不解，他將手伸向Clint的胸前，正準備掂量傷口時，Clint抬起沒拿槍的手抓住Steve的手，「我沒事，老兄，」Clint睜開眼睛，輪流打量從正上方俯視他的兩人，還朝他們挑了挑眉毛，見狀，Steve和Natasha同時鬆了一大口氣，Clint接著又從胸前的口袋掏出一隻手機，「等Tony回國我要請他吃頓好料。」  
Steve和Natasha湊近一瞧，發現Clint手裡的StarkPhone螢幕中心嵌了一顆子彈，手機無疑是毀了，但Clint安然無恙，活像在拍電影，這大概是今晚一連串戲劇化的發展下唯一讓人笑得出來的一件事。

「冬兵被他們抓走了？」Clint坐起身，看向身後柏油路上的一長條胎紋。  
「是的，」Steve面色凝重，「對你開槍的人是Rumlow，也就是CrossBones，我懷疑九頭蛇在街頭放炸藥為的是要引復仇者出面，整起事件的目的只有一個。」  
「他們要回收冬兵。」Natasha說。  
Steve點頭，「我得去追那輛貨車。」  
「你去吧，隊長，這裡有我和Nat。」Clint說，他們三人一同站了起來。  
「我已經發訊息給Sam，讓他沿著哈德遜河岸低飛追蹤，我也拍了車牌照片傳給他，你們倆都需要這個。」Natasha邊說邊在聯絡人欄位勾選Steve的帳號。  
「可是Sam不能使用獵鷹裝。」  
「哦，他當然能，Coulson會說服國防部的那些老傢伙。」Clint聳肩。  
「如果冬兵被九頭蛇重新啟用，麻煩會更大，到時什麼狗屁規則都派不上用場，你得把他追回來，越快越好。」Natasha按下傳送鍵，Steve的手機無秒差地收到那輛貨車車尾的車牌照片。


	7. Chapter 7

Steve騎著哈雷，往西走，他的盾牌掛在車頭前方，油表催到一百以上。  
曼哈頓最西端便是哈德遜河，Rumlow與冬兵搭乘的貨車沿著第五大道一路開往河岸，途間陸續有警方設下路障，卻被貨車上的武裝人士強力破壞。Steve追趕的時速早已超標，但他出發的時間點太晚了，那輛貨車在駛出六百米後便甩開了大街上的追捕，轉進狹窄的小巷道，在那兒有新的人手接應，Steve找到貨車時它被卡在第九大道的一個巷口，巷內擺滿了垃圾袋和大型回收箱，車廂內已盡數清空，駕駛與後座乘客皆不知去向。

「Steve，我想他們選擇的不是水路，」Sam的聲音從Steve耳內的微型麥克風傳出，「有一架雙旋翼機從哈德遜河上游起飛，看起來不像是經過官方授權的，我追著它的屁股飛了快五分鐘，但不敢逼得太近。」  
「你的作法沒錯，若直升機上坐的是九頭蛇，他們手裡有武器，你別以身犯險。國防部那裡有下達禁令嗎？」  
「目前還沒有，即使有，我也可以假裝我在空中的收訊不良。Coulson已經收到了Natasha和Clint的匯報，他會儘可能替我們拖延時間──等等，這他媽的是怎麼回事？」  
「怎麼了？出了什麼事？Sam？」  
耳機中出現一陣雜訊，聽起來不像是Sam本身遭到了攻擊，而是他周遭的環境產生某些變化。儘管如此Steve還是憂心忡忡，他不由得又催快油門，車頭懸掛的紅白藍盾牌不可能一直成為保護傘，Steve已經做好心理準備要吃上好幾張的超速紅單。  
「機身在晃動，從我的角度看不清楚機艙內的情形，直升機本身沒有受損，不像是機件故障──哦，老天爺！有人掉出了直升機外面！」Sam在耳機另一端發出驚呼。  
「是Bucky嗎？！」Steve在疾風中大喊，風壓把他的聲音切割成一片一片。  
「我看著不像……別考驗我的視力Steve，也甭操心，若是的話我會飛過去把他救起來的，」Sam那兒的風聲也持續加大，聽得出他正努力拉近與機身的距離，螺旋漿轉動的啪噠聲響與引擎聲充斥在揚聲孔內。Steve並不希望Sam太冒險，他巴不得自己能立刻長出一雙翅膀，「掉下來的那傢伙是短髮，一身烏漆麻黑的，慢著，他身上還背了降落傘。」

Steve暗自咀嚼了一下這份信息，光聽Sam的片面描述他很難判別直升機內外的情勢，但知道墜下飛機的人不是Bucky首先就消除了他一半的緊張，「機體仍在失控狀態嗎？」  
「不，」Sam停頓幾秒，圍繞著他的雜音比剛才顯得平穩，螺旋漿和引擎聲持續傳出，說明了直升機尚在飛行，「它還在往西移動，朝河的下游平飛，機身有些搖晃但沒有停止前進。」  
「機艙內有幾個人？」  
「兩個，我沒看錯的話，哎呀！狗屎！」  
「怎麼了？」  
「正駕駛座上坐著一個人，另一個站著，拿手槍抵著駕駛的頭，」Sam花了一點時間打量，接著說，「Steve，拿槍的那人是Bucky，我認得他的外套。」  
Steve啞口無言。所以眼下的情況是，一位不明人士自機外墜落，冬兵取得了直升機的掌控權，還脅持了駕駛？  
「……Sam，聽我說，我大約三分鐘之後會抵達上游區。請你繼續跟著那台直升機，但不要與之交戰，」Steve邊說邊低頭看了一眼自己手腕上的一個裝置，它的螢幕上有個紅色小光點持續向西移行，「若直升機在某處降落，第一時間通知我，無論它去什麼地方，Bucky都會在那兒，你在這種時候與他交手太危險。」  
「好的，Steve，我不確定出了什麼事，但既然Bucky奪回了自主權，一切都會好轉對嗎？」  
「但願如此，」Steve摸了一下自己的脖子，那兒貼著一塊滲血的紗布，很快就可以扔掉了，Steve感覺得到它和胸前與腋下的刀傷一樣正在癒合，他將視線轉回正前方，專注於瞬息萬變的路況，「墜機人士去了哪兒？」  
「他的降落傘張開了，飄浮在河面上，我猜那傢伙一點事兒都沒有，最有可能的去處是河段中游。」  
「好，」Steve十之八九確定那人的身份，「他交給我。」

哈德遜河沿岸蓋滿了工廠，由於煉油與褐媒的浸染，河水汙濁不堪。Rumlow從河流中段爬上岸邊，靴子在泥巴地上印出一個又一個清晰的鞋印，他解開身後的降落傘，它被水浸濕而顯得加倍沉重，他將這個救命工具扔向一旁，頭也不回地向前走。  
防彈背心的纖維質一個個充飽了河水，散發出煤礦與油漬的臭味，於是Rumlow也脫下了背心，他將它拎在手上，卻不覺得自己會用到它，他胸前勒著黑色交叉束帶，那是他的標記，也是他對這個世界的喊話。護衛、憐憫、人道主義、平權自由？這些選項面前都被打上了大大的叉號。在Rumlow──CrossBones眼中，等號的右邊若擺著自由，左邊就只剩下管束與教條這兩個組成因子，其它多餘的元素都會擾亂算式，該拿紅筆一併槓掉。

降落傘的尼龍布料被樹枝勾破了一角，Rumlow持續朝樹林深處走去，揹帶從他肩膀上滑下來，他拆了它，踢掉纏在腳邊的一團束繩。他在落進河面前已經發出了呼救訊息，不出二十分鐘，也許是半小時，就會有支援的車輛開來這裡。今晚大多數的人力都調去了曼哈頓街頭，目前那些人也忙著避開警方耳目，所以Rumlow不介意在此處多等一點時間。  
冬兵的反叛在計劃之外，現在Rumlow只祈禱直升機上那個倒楣蛋的腦袋不要開花，他的駕駛技術不錯，重要的是，九頭蛇現下堪用的資源吃緊，可沒那麼多架經得起摔的空中交通工具。

Rumlow踩斷一根樹枝，發出木柴的斷裂聲響，林間有什麼生物被挑起了躁動，也許是鳥、松鼠，或者是野生蝙蝠？當他走向一棟廢棄工廠的後門，門板上掛著沾滿灰塵的鎖鍊，目測應該停止營運好幾年了，大型油管從牆面連接到外圍的渠道，渠道旁停著一輛重型機車，它和周圍的景象格格不入，Rumlow嗅得到新油的氣味，他能確定引擎箱在幾分鐘前還發動過，它是熱的。自從受到了嚴重灼傷後，Rumlow對熱源的感受性格外敏銳，事實上他體內大部分的汗水都排不出去，隨時像有一團火球困在他胸腔內向外延燒。  
Rumlow抿起嘴唇，吹了一聲響亮的口哨。  
一道人影從工廠圍牆的另一端走出來。

Steve將盾牌套在左手，他的外套脫了塞進機車座椅內，他胸前被割破的一大道刀口就這麼袒露在外，傷痕已從一開始的鮮紅色轉為褐紅色，他脖子旁邊的咬痕也是如此，至於他鼻前的血跡則已經清洗掉了，Natasha給了他幾張濕巾，工廠外牆的水龍頭也還能用。  
Rumlow看見Steve一點都不意外，但他的外貌卻讓Steve有些吃驚。洞見母船被銷毀後，這是Steve頭一遭與Rumlow打照面，他知道對方的燒傷佔了全身百分之六十的面積，他聽聞過這件事，按照一般人的情況，即使已經過了將近兩年的時間，關節與四肢仍無法正常活動，但是據Steve所知Rumlow已經不能算一般人了。  
他也施打了超級血清，血清成分不明，與Steve和冬兵相比也許更先進，也或者還是實驗階段的次等品，但無論如何，Rumlow活下來了，顯然還比以往更強壯，不僅僅是外在，而是由內至外的全盤影響。血清會放大一個人的特質，這項理論走到哪裡都適用。Rumlow稍早時曾直面冬兵，他走向他的槍口，毫無畏懼，他還躲過了九頭蛇第一狙擊手的兩枚子彈，膽識與敏捷度都超乎常人。  
可是最令Steve驚訝的不是這些事，他的目光集中在Rumlow的臉上，Rumlow沒戴安全帽，它應是被摘下來放在貨車或直升機內。他的臉前有清晰可見的術後縫合痕跡，這在意料之中，重點是他的左耳。  
Rumlow的左邊耳朵鮮血淋漓，他的耳廓被撕了一大半下來，只剩單薄的皮肉與臉頰相連，垂在半空中搖搖欲墜，他的出血仍未停止，而他似乎也不打算去處理它。  
Steve不曉得在這短短的時間內發生了什麼事，又是什麼人能對Rumlow做出這種程度的攻擊，那只耳朵看上去甚至像被野獸給啃掉的。

「很意外？」Rumlow說，他的聲線也遭火吻，從其沙啞程度聽來，火焰的愛撫至今仍未歇止。他舉起手扯下整片耳朵，把那塊模糊的血肉扔進草叢，彷彿當它跟不堪用的降落傘一樣礙事。  
Steve見狀，他的脖骨又隱隱作痛，儘管血不再流出，表皮開始復癒，牙齒啃在上頭的疼痛已滲入骨髓。他明白Rumlow左耳的傑作是誰造成的了，除了冬兵外不可能再有別人。  
「是『Brain Gate』計劃，」Steve用的是肯定句，「你們在他腦袋裡植入的那張晶片有內建程式，你想再度啟動它，用信號源操縱他的腦波，但失敗了。」  
Rumlow聳聳肩膀，「程式出錯很常見，他不是第一次這麼不聽話，我們也總有除錯的方法。」

Rumlow的話讓Steve捏緊右拳，是，他看過那些文件，心知肚明九頭蛇都用什麼方式對待故障的『資產』。但他們再也不能這麼做了，Steve不會讓這些事發生，儘管此刻他感到無比心虛，他下了重大的決定，卻無法貫徹到底，冬兵就在他身邊，他卻還是讓他落入操控，只差那麼一步，歷史就要重演。  
「你們的方法不再管用了，你說出關機指令，卻沒辦法完成重啟程序。冬兵不是你們的資產，從一開始就不是，他留給你的傷口就是最好的證據。」  
「他攻擊你，也攻擊我，事態很公平。這說明了他不受控，眼下他暫時脫逃，但信號源還在我手上，」Rumlow拋掉手裡的防彈衣，拍了拍自己的褲袋，藏在裡面的可能是一個小型裝置，一個長得像手機或任何通訊器材的東西，Steve沒有興趣了解它的長相或構造，「它浸了水，失去效用，不過技術可以被複製，砍掉一顆頭，就有更多顆頭長出來。」  
「你可不會再長出另一隻左耳。」  
「誰知道呢？」Rumlow摸了摸臉側的那個血洞，居然露出了微笑，彷彿痛覺已和汗腺功能一併抹去，亂數的產生令他著迷不已，「這麼一來，反而讓我更想要他了。」

Steve擲出盾牌。  
Rumlow揮手打掉了它，他沒有正面接下它的能力，盾緣敲擊到他的臂彎時發出鈍重聲響，盾牌因此轉了方向，Rumlow也沒有因此骨折，血清對他的骨骼必然有強化作用。  
圓盾偏移的位置有些歪斜，並沒有第一時間轉回Steve手裡，Steve也不打算急著找尋，他在原地站定，作出防禦姿勢，如他所料，Rumlow擋掉第一記攻勢後便先行衝向他，急躁永遠是這位特戰隊隊長的壞毛病。  
在神盾局共事的期間，Steve熟知Rumlow的近戰模式，他們在搏擊場曾有幾次對練的經驗，可是Steve對CrossBones的一切卻很陌生。於是他以守為攻，Rumlow揮出的右拳打在Steve的前臂上，力道很是驚人，拳頭硬度也不同於以往，那不像是在拳擊場日夜擊打木樁跟沙袋鍛鍊出來的成果，而是一種抄捷徑的模式，就和Steve一樣，超級血清對他而言就是把樹苗拉拔成巨木的過程，為此他不可能斥責CrossBones投機取巧，他能做的唯有全力應戰。  
血清能帶來的是肉體的強健、異於常人的癒合力，然而速度卻無法靠作弊取得，Rumlow的個頭比Steve矮了幾吋，精壯的體格一下子堆滿更大塊的肌肉，反而拖慢他移行時的步伐，那和閃?子彈的瞬間爆發力又不盡相同。Steve硬生生用身體攔下了幾拳後，他便摸出Rumlow的路數，當對方下一次出拳時，他彎下腰，用一記掃堂去勾對方的腿，Rumlow專注全力在上盤攻擊，下盤相對地紮得不夠深，Steve這一記沒絆倒他壯碩的身軀，只是讓他失去零點幾秒的平衡。  
也就這短短的時間，一個人鬆散的架勢能曝露出一連串的破綻，Steve算準時機，他在Rumlow的拳頭揮空時向下一跪，膝蓋嵌進對方的膝窩，Rumlow因而整個人重心傾斜，Steve繼而擒住他的手臂，將手刀劈進他的肘關節，發出清脆的啪噠一聲。

Rumlow猛地跳開，Steve就地迴旋半圈，立穩腳步重新站直身體，他的手臂上都是Rumlow打出來的瘀青，但對方的折損率更大，球狀關節明顯是Rumlow的弱點，燒傷後的植皮無法恢復既有皮膚的彈性，遇到強大外力的襲擊時不僅難以反應，還疼痛加劇。眼下，Steve與Rumlow面對面站著，兩人之間約莫有一尺半的間距，他感覺自己幾乎能聽見對方的表皮一吋吋龜裂開來的聲響。  
過了幾秒，從Rumlow腰後閃出一道銀光，他的動作極快，因為是小範圍之中的移行，Steve一下子就看出那道銀光的真相，那是和冬兵同款的獵刀。Steve傾向相信九頭蛇對槍枝與刀械的種類也有統一規範，但他沒有時間多想，刀鋒襲向他身前時他向後跳開一步，身體曲成半弧形，手勁與狠勁的加持，即便沒有真正被刀尖割到，Steve的胸前也因鐮鼬效應又多出一道裂口，疊在冬兵留給他的那道傷痕之上。  
Steve不與之硬碰硬，一旦Rumlow祭出冷兵器，他也無須再顧忌平等原則，他奔向一旁的樹叢抄起盾牌，在對方下一刀揮過來時以盾護身，Rumlow同樣也料到Steve的路數，他在半空中急轉方向，腰側帶動手臂將刀甩向Steve的腹側，Rumlow逼近的速度夠快，侵略性也極強，Steve的左腰隨即也出現鮮紅刀口。

從Steve的耳機中輪流傳來Sam和Natasha的聲音。  
前者告訴他，直升機已經飛離了哈德遜河域，在聖羅倫斯與德拉瓦交界處降落。後者則告訴他，Coulson與國防部的談判暫告破裂，因為官方對今晚的爆炸案件很不滿，九頭蛇的動機讓復仇者顯得像事件的導火線，為此，Sam不能再以飛行器追蹤，該架直升機的航線已經被空軍的塔台鎖定，國防部要神盾局召回前線的所有人手，包括美國隊長在內。  
依Steve現下的處境，他無法回應，也無法抽身。  
他只能靠盾牌敲撞在樹幹與地面、以及拳頭砸在血肉之軀上的聲響，讓他的伙伴了解他正身處在一場戰鬥之中。Steve對這些伙伴有信心，即使沒有他的指令，他們也能做出最妥當的應對。  
Steve能做的只有儘快結束掉屬於他自己的戰爭。

哐噹一聲，Steve打掉了Rumlow手裡緊握的刀，他原本被逼到一棵大樹底下，葉子與露水不時從上方灑落，影響兩人的視線。Steve拒絕再被動迎擊，若說他沒有保留實力是騙人的，他知道自己對這名敵人無法抱持客觀，一旦摻雜私慾，戰鬥的意念就會變得混沌。  
但Steve同時也清楚記得，當初他為什麼要對抗九頭蛇，撇開國家的立場不談，納粹，即是宣揚一人之上萬人之下的理念，這與Steve崇尚的自由意志永遠無法相容，形同水與火。  
Steve一迴身，與Rumlow瞬間對調位置，他朝盾牌內側擊出重重一拳，拳頭隔著盾面砸進了Rumlow胸口，帶來撼動胸腔的巨大頻波，卻又不至於對內臟造成真正致命的損傷。在Rumlow恍神之際，Steve圈住Rumlow的雙臂反剪到對方身後，再像冬兵之前對付他那樣，他用額頭撞向Rumlow的鼻樑骨，給兩副超級士兵的身軀都帶來同樣劇烈的反彈。  
冬兵攻擊Steve的時候一定也很疼痛，而Steve，即使離開了冬兵，仍在模仿他的一舉一動，就像鏡面內外的兩個人。

Rumlow的腦勺撞在身後的樹幹，他翻了個白眼，鼻血大量冒出，就在這時，他一抬手掐住Steve的脖子，指甲扒進Steve咽喉下方的那個咬痕，圓形的牙印又被摳出了鮮血，Steve也不惶多讓，他咬緊牙，舉起右手扒向Rumlow左耳的那個血洞，兩人同時發出怒吼。  
Steve知道自己不會輸，他在各方面都佔盡了後天優勢，Rumlow肯定也不認為自己會成為輸家，他抱持的信念卻和Steve完全相反。神盾局在明，九頭蛇在暗，他們一方被譽為正義使者，一方則被定義成邪惡的化身，但他們的處境事實上是相同的，就像Rumlow稍早時說的，他和Steve，他們的遭遇很公平。

Rumlow抬起腿，在兩人的間距被拉到最小時，撩陰就成了必然的技倆。他試圖用膝蓋骨頂進Steve的鼠蹊部，Steve卻沒讓他得逞，打勝仗的執念讓Steve全身上下的感官都進入最高敏度，如今他能聽見毛細孔收張的聲音，感受到血紅球流動的速率，他在Rumlow抬腿的前一秒就預見了對方的動作，他先一步勾住對方的膝窩，用腿股的力量將對方擰倒在地面。冬兵教過Steve大腿絞殺的技巧，也就這麼一次，Steve讓它全數派上了用場。  
為了制止對方再有進一步攻勢，把Rumlow壓進泥地的瞬間，Steve飛快出拳，砸向對方的兩肘、手腕以及膝關節，對方的嘶吼聲在樹林內響起，幾乎扯破Steve的耳膜，他能想象那樣的疼痛，卻不能再興惻隱之心，那未免太過偽善。

「……真是個偽君子，」不確定是否為巧合，這正是下一刻從Rumlow的喉腔內擠出的，對Steve的評價，「你帶回他，也只是禁錮他，讓他聽命行事。別說你沒在他身上安裝追蹤器，打算讓他到處亂跑，像隻衝出籠子的野獸，別說你沒把他關在籠子裡用精液餵養他。」  
……難道你就沒有嗎？Steve跨騎在Rumlow身上，用體重壓制對方，他在內心泛出苦笑，現實中的表情則是比哭還難看。  
Steve沒有浪費時間和Rumlow說理，他給了他一拳，把他的臉頰打得更歪。他瞄準的是太陽穴，直接讓對方陷入昏迷。  
Rumlow的骨頭確實變硬了，Steve的每顆指骨都在發痛。他承認，這個男人說的某些話是對的。冬兵受制於他們，又脫離了他們，憑藉自身意志，而Steve是這兩人當中會感到高興的那一個。  
Rumlow也高興，他的狂喜卻出於扭曲的崇拜心理，冬兵越失控，就像越強大的不確定因子，能給方程式帶來的變數更高，未知性也更廣。Rumlow甘願賭命，賭那道方程式最後計算出來的是他們想要的結果，九頭蛇端出的終極目標是他們口中的秩序，在那之前，不惜讓世界陷入更大的混亂。  
這很矛盾，就和Steve一樣，他口口聲聲說著自由，深愛一個人，本身就放棄了自由，把一顆心鎖進另一個人的心裡，形成坐不穿的牢籠。

Steve站起來，他從Rumloｗ身上跨過去，走向一旁的草堆，找出那隻形狀殘缺的左耳，他扯下一塊衣角將它包起來，放在Rumlow身上，然後回應對講器裡的呼叫。他告訴Natasha他的地理位置，讓神盾局派人來押解CrossBones，接著他向Sam詢問直升機坐落的座標。  
那個座標和Steve手腕上的追蹤裝置顯示出的座標一模一樣。是的，Rumlow沒說錯，Steve確實有追蹤冬兵的方法，雖然他只是借鑿了九頭蛇的技術。  
九頭蛇在冬兵左臂上裝了微型追蹤器，它與冬兵腦內的那片晶片有共感作用，以往，若冬兵出任務落了單，或嘗試逃跑，九頭蛇也能遠距離發送操縱信號，由於冬兵卸載不了他的手臂（九頭蛇早期曾把追蹤晶片埋在冬兵的身體其它部位，都被他用小刀刨出來了），信號透過他的左手影響他的腦波，給他植入新的指令，無論他在哪兒，都得乖乖返回九頭蛇給他設下的安全屋。

『Brain Gate』是由美國政府開發出來的，神盾局也有相關的技術資料，這項發明的初衷是希望藉由海馬體的修復，以及腦內神經元的連結和磁波干預，讓戰後的士兵得以遺忘、回憶起一些在戰場上帶回或丟失的東西。這麼一來，他們可以選擇性地失憶，忘記自己手染鮮血，從此擺脫罪惡感的糾纏，患有PTSD的軍人，或像冬兵這樣喪失局部陳述能力的腦病症患者，或許也能找回失去的片段記憶。  
腦內刺激的實驗已進行多年，實驗體分別為小白鼠、猴子，以及一些體質與人類相近的哺乳類動物，均獲得一定的成效。美國政府曾考慮將它用在冬兵身上，卻被Steve堅決否定，干預人類的大腦，就像把青蛙和蚊子的染色體拼拼湊湊，製造出已滅絕幾億年的恐龍。拼接而成的歷史，最終會反饋到人類身上，九頭蛇把大腦當成程式遊戲，看看他們的下場：墜入波多馬克河的三艘母艦，倒在地上的CrossBones，他被燒毀的面容和被啃掉的左耳。

Steve唯一接受的，是Tony和Bruce把在實驗室裡截到的九頭蛇追蹤信號，逆轉為復仇者所用。他們在掃瞄冬兵手臂時發現了追蹤器的存在，也知道它與冬兵腦內晶片的連結性，晶片植入的位置鄰近額頁，手術摘除的風險太大，一個不小心很可能讓被植入者腦死或癱瘓，Steve不能置冬兵於這種險境，若屏蔽掉追蹤器上的信號源，也能減少它對晶片的干擾，這便能說明為什麼冬兵在復仇者大樓的期間恢復情況有顯著改善。  
九頭蛇發現追蹤不到冬兵，自然著急，才會用紐約街頭爆炸案來引出復仇者和冬兵，一旦有接近冬兵的機會，Rumlow就能手動執行關機，在一定的範圍之內，他的信號源也能重新與晶片取得連結。  
但冬兵腦內發生了不可測的變化，他同時杜絕了神盾局與九頭蛇，不知去向。不，他的去向還在Steve的手腕上，Steve還沒有讓冬兵知道這件事，他不曉得從何解釋起，他想給他自由，又擔心真的丟失他的行蹤。

「我不是偽君子，Rumlow，」Steve對那個聽不見的男人說，「我的所作所為一開始就和君子沾不上邊。」  
Steve吞嚥一口口水，他的唾液裡有血味，味蕾裡還鎖著冬兵的味道，它和冬兵的體液一起沉在他的胃袋，靜靜睡著。冬兵也一樣，他們都綁架了彼此靈魂的一部分。  
所以Steve得去追回冬兵，不為假仁義道德，只因為他必須這樣做，否則他們都會變成廢人。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章內容有參考電影蟻人的第二枚彩蛋（細節有所不同）

聖羅倫斯下游沿線有更多廢棄工廠，都市的迅速發展促進大量新興工業的誕生，舊式產業夾藏在歷史的交縫處等候被新的城市風貌取代，尚未汰舊換新者則靜靜地在人們記憶中消聲匿跡。  
Steve趕到時，他看見Sam站在一間廠房外，它鄰近河岸，岸邊堆著許多半成型的鐵製品，投繩機與收繩機、滑輪與玄門板、舷窗外框……它們都曾是捕魚船的一部分，哈德遜河與聖羅倫斯河周遭的城鎮早期靠漁業帶來了興盛繁榮。

「隊長，這兒！」一聽見哈雷引擎聲，Sam便從黑暗中跑來，他在廠門外守候了好一會兒了，間中與Steve保持線上通聯。  
Steve將車停好，他看見Sam身後不遠處泊著那台熄火的直升機，它的機身歪斜，顯然是在一片混亂中迫降。據Sam表示，當他追蹤到這裡時，機艙內已經不見人影，駕駛座上也沒發現屍體，泥地上有一串腳印一路延伸到河內，看樣子駕駛應該是被趕下飛機並遁河逃逸，冬兵沒有要了對方的命。  
至於冬兵本人的去向，Sam領著Steve推開廠房大門，一道微光滲入兩人眼簾，室內的光線昏暗，僅有天花板上的兩條日光燈管亮著，燈管正下方是一台大型的機器，機身旁坐著一個人，正是冬兵。  
聽見門板敞開時發出的咿呀聲，冬兵抬起頭來，他原本低著頭，他的左手臂以一種怪異的角度卡進機器內，這讓他的坐姿也顯得彆扭。他的黑色皮外套脫下來扔在一旁的地面，上身只穿著一件紅色長袖T恤，那T恤是Steve的，因為出門前一刻冬兵還待在Steve房內，於是順手從衣櫃裡抓了對方的衣服穿上。  
看見Steve和Sam出現時，冬兵的表情變了，他的長髮亂糟糟地披在臉旁，眼睛勉強從瀏海中間露出，他的目光聚集在Steve身前，嘴唇一張一合，他沒有真正發出聲音，彷彿出聲對此刻的他來說都很艱難。Steve努力讀著冬兵的唇形，他看起來像是在跟Steve求救。  
然而當冬兵的視線移到Steve的脖子和胸口的血跡，他閉上了嘴巴，眼神顯露驚恐。

Steve想衝上前去，Sam卻拉住了他，「我想你最好別輕舉妄動。」  
「為什麼？這裡到底——」  
「我們出去說話。」  
Sam直接把Steve拖出門外。雖然心底有無數疑問，Steve也只能先勉強將它們壓下去，Sam是全程在此地待命的人，他的判斷一定會比Steve正確。  
「告訴我這裡發生了什麼事，Sam，」兩人來到室外，將廠房大門闔上，Steve深深吸進一口氣，潮濕又帶著腥鹹的河水味盈滿肺葉，「他怎麼會變成那樣？」「我的疑問和你相同，當我追著直升機來到這兒，它飛行的路線很不穩，一度像要墜毀，所以我不敢貼得太近。加上Coulson的指令傳來，我不得不收起飛行器，先行降落，從幾十米外的樹林步行過來，等我發現直升機時，駕駛已經不見了，我依著河的反方向的另一雙腳印找進工廠，就看見Bucky坐在那台機器旁，他的左手臂應該是自己卡進去的，我不曉得他為什麼要這麼做，我拍了機器的圖片傳給Tony看，Tony說那是壓力機，用途是將金屬塑形和切割。」  
Steve心頭一震，他透過門板試圖看向裡面的人，「他打算弄斷自己的手臂？」  
「目前看起來像是這樣。」  
「老天爺，我們不能——」  
「我們不能讓他這樣做，當然了。在你沒到這裡之前，我試著察看那台機器，它的構造很複雜，沒人曉得他是怎麼把自己弄進那個玩意兒的，重點是他不願意讓別人插手這件事，我一靠近，他就用右手把我推開，還惡狠狠地瞪著我，就好像他不認識我。」

Sam說的話讓Steve胸口的重量沉進胃袋，他很慶幸Sam沒有做更進一步嘗試，儘管Steve不願承認，但此刻的冬兵就像顆不定時炸彈，沒人知道冒然接近他會帶來什麼後果，他極有可能傷害別人和傷害他自己。  
最重要的是Sam最後的那一句話，冬兵看著他，像是不認識他。這幕場景宛如Steve的惡夢重演。  
Steve正想開口，天空中突然傳來飛機的引擎聲，他和Sam同時抬頭看，另一台雙旋翼機正朝河岸逼近，機頭的探燈照亮半個夜空。Steve和Sam互望了一眼，接著又將目光鎖定在機身上，來者的身份很明確，左側機艙印著美國空軍聯部的黑底白色五星標誌。  
直升機開始減速並緩緩降落在兩人面前，當它落地時，引擎沒有關閉，機尾螺旋漿仍在啪噠作響，將樹葉捲進又打出，這是對方不準備在此地久待的表示。機艙門拉開，一名穿著正式空軍制服的男人跳下機門，朝工廠方向走近，Steve和Sam都認得這個男人，他是作戰聯隊隊長，名叫Dean Johnson，在部隊中的風評相當不錯。

Dean向Steve行了軍禮，也和Sam握手，他們在過往的空中出勤任務各別合作過幾次，對方是很顧禮數的人，他此行的任務卻也再明顯不過，國防部稍早時就已讓空軍基地鎖定九頭蛇的直升機航線，他們是奉命來把冬兵帶回去的。  
Steve了解對方的意圖，他在Dean意欲上前時一跨步擋住工廠大門，「很抱歉，Johnson隊長，我明白你的任務內容，也不想造成你的困擾。但冬兵目前不適合與外人接觸，冒然行動唯恐會帶來更大的麻煩。」  
「那正是我們來此的原因，Rogers隊長，我相信您已經收到了指令，這件事目前已由國防部接管。」Dean將雙手背在身後，一副公事公辦的口吻。  
「我知道，Sam，請你將廠內的狀況顯示給Johnson隊長看。」  
Sam會意，他拿出手機，把稍早拍給Tony看的照片叫出來，舉在Dean眼前，這名作戰小隊隊長見狀也很傻眼，但他儘量控制自己不面露難色，他迅速地朝手裡的對講機簡單匯報了情勢。  
「我們仍然得對冬兵做出處置，隊長。」結束報告後，Dean也收到相應的指示，他將它如實傳達給Steve。  
「是的，然而冬兵的精神狀態並不穩定，你們或許已經從第五大道的爆炸案簡報中得知端倪，」在Steve脖子旁和胸前起伏的傷口讓這段話顯得很有說服力，他儘可能壓低音量，不讓對話內容傳進身後的門板，他不想讓冬兵聽見門外的人把他當成一個精神病患在討論，「地面作戰也不在空軍聯隊的任務範疇，倘若冬兵不肯配合指示，你們打算怎麼做？強制碾碎他的左臂，還是朝他開槍？我相信你們不會將他當成敵人對待，他癱瘓了九頭蛇的直升機，還將CrossBones的左耳弄殘，他並未與神盾局為敵，希望你們明白這一點。墜落在林子裡的那台直升機能供採證，Barton和Romanoff探員將CrossBones逮捕後，國防部也可以向他問話，他會證實我上述的說法。」

Sam拍了拍Steve的手臂，示意對方冷靜下來，Steve控制了音量，他的怒意卻在壓抑中越顯炙熱，這份熱度也感染到了空軍作戰聯隊隊長，對方抱持著對美國隊長的敬意（此刻或許還多出一份懼意），不敢造次。Dean又低頭作出匯報，接著他將對講機交給Steve，「Coulson局長要和您對話。」  
Steve把對講機接過來，從揚聲孔那端傳來Coulon憂心的問候，他也收到了Sam的那張照片，了解現場的境況，然而在政府方的箝制下，神盾局能干預的程度很有限，「我們可運用的時間和資源不多。」Coulson據實以告。  
「我明白，給我兩天的時間就好，」Steve說，兩天後Tony就會返國，即便政府決定強制拆卸禁錮冬兵的機器，Steve也只願意讓信任的伙伴動手，「這段時間我會負責看管冬兵，這是我個人的行為，與神盾局和復仇者都無關。將我的話轉告國防部的官員，讓他們別再為難你，若他們要跳過神盾局直接出兵抓人，得先過我這一關。」  
「隊長，這樣做的風險太大。」  
「他救過我無數次，你很了解，Coulson，我不能連一次都保護不了他。」

※※※

Steve讓Sam騎他的哈雷回紐約市區，他自己則待在原地。Dean Johnson在接到任務取消的命令後就和隊員搭機離開了，國防部接受美國隊長開出的條件，交換的代價是等冬兵離開工廠後得交由政府看管，Steve沒有同意，但口頭上也不與對方爭辯，一旦冬兵脫困後，自然有新的應對方針衍生，他只能走一步看一步。Steve唯一得以確定的是把冬兵交給政府絕不在他的考慮範圍之中，天曉得他們會對他的大腦做出什麼事。  
Steve進入工廠，他把大門鎖好，來到冬兵面前，在距離對方一尺的地方盤腿坐下，他喊了他的名字幾次，都沒有得到回應，冬兵一個字都沒說，他看起來疲憊不堪，卻沒有放鬆戒心，他的目光始終鎖定在Steve身上，Steve也不再勉強對方，他就這麼陪著他甦醒整夜，老舊的日光燈管在兩人頭頂閃爍，直到天色將明時，燈光全然滅除，再也沒有亮起來，從門縫滲進的晨光成為室內僅存的光亮。

依照Steve之託，Sam在早晨時送來了食物、飲水和衣服，最後一項是Sam自行加上的，根據他的說法，Steve的外在簡直慘不忍睹，那件貼身T恤被小刀割成一團破布，如果Steve不介意，他該跳進河裡洗個澡，但這項建議並不實際，於是他至少該換件上衣。  
至於冬兵，他的左臂受制於機器，更換衣物有困難，最困難的是他對外在豎起的高度警戒線，就像刺蝟的刺又全數長回他身上，誰敢靠近就會被扎得頭破血流。  
當Sam抵達時，Steve走出工廠，外頭一片明亮，太陽懸掛在天邊，從樹葉間隙灑下來的光束很是溫暖，與工廠內形成截然不同的景緻。  
Steve從Sam手中接下補給品，道了謝，並請對方這兩天之中不用再過來了。Natasha跟著Sam一起來，兩人各自開了一輛車，他們留下其中一輛給Steve，紅髮女特工沒有踏進工廠，她在離去前只交待Steve一句話：別逼迫不想說話的人開口。

Steve將Natasha的話銘記在心，雖然他懷疑一切是否又回到原點，當初正是這兩名友人給Steve關於冬兵的建議，如今走到這樣的局面，Steve深感愧疚，他有最好的伙伴和忠告，卻還是把事情搞砸了。  
在工廠門口換好衣服，Steve拿出一瓶礦泉水，將水澆在手上洗了把臉，讓自己看起來別那麼狼狽，接著提起補給袋走進廠房。他站在門邊按了按牆上的開關，天花板上的燈管沒一支亮起來，於是他將門留了道細縫，讓陽光成為此處的照明。

接下來又是另一場漫長的拉距戰，Steve回到冬兵面前坐下，補給袋裡有餐包、香蕉和好幾瓶礦泉水，前兩項都是Steve記憶中冬兵不曾排斥的食物，至於後者，冬兵從昨天晚上到現在滴水未進，Steve和冬兵一樣，他也是到現在才發現這項事實並感覺口乾舌躁。  
Steve拿出一瓶沒開封的水，當著冬兵的面扭開蓋子，在對方眼前灌了一大口，讓對方確定水裡沒有額外的添加物。冬兵凝視著Steve的一舉一動，他的喉結在滑行，他一邊的嘴唇都乾裂了，Steve相信他很口渴，然而在Steve嘗試將瓶口餵到冬兵嘴邊時，冬兵一偏頭，躲開了。  
不僅飲用水如此，餐包和香蕉也獲得了相同的待遇。Steve將香蕉皮剝下，露出裡面的白色果肉，同樣地他自己先吃一口，才遞給冬兵，對方不吃，Steve只好將香蕉放下，改拿起餐包，他先咬了一小口，再將餐包撕成碎塊拿起其中一塊到冬兵嘴邊，對方將臉轉開。  
Steve嘆氣，他只能祭出最後的方法：他開始下命令。他要求冬兵張嘴、咀嚼、喝水或進食，Natasha只交待他別強迫冬兵開口說話，沒說不能讓對方補充營養。若冬兵在這裡倒下去，一切都結束了。  
可是冬兵給Steve的回應只是坐在原地，無動於衷。Steve的指令對冬兵再也起不了效用，這是Steve預設的初衷，卻不是他眼下想看見的結果。


	9. Chapter 9

Tony傳了好幾張圖片到Steve手機裡，它們分別是壓力機的結構解說、以及各個角度的剖面圖，上面的零件名稱和功能描述讓人看得頭昏眼花。  
Steve回傳幾句感謝的話給Tony，對方很貼心地沒有打電話來嘮叨，絕不是因為吝嗇國際電話費，而是這個工廠目前不適合有嘈雜的人聲。當然，Steve也可以走到外頭去講手機，但他無法容忍冬兵離開他的視野一分一秒，冬兵看起來並不需要Steve，而是Steve需要冬兵。

他放棄研究眼前這台機器，實情是，Steve面對構造繁複的機械從來不拿手，他對付這些機械的手段通常是直接拆了它們。人總有不擅長的事，Steve此刻終於明白無知要付出的代價有多少。他依然盤腿坐著，荒廢多年的廠房地面佈滿烏黑的塵土，這個空間裡唯一找得到的一張圓板凳被冬兵拿去使用，它對一個一米八的強壯男人來說實在太小了，冬兵的兩腳和地板形成大於九十度的曲角，Steve看著都替對方發痠。  
然而冬兵甚至不再看向Steve了，過了正午以後，他就垂下頭，長髮將他的臉部完全覆蓋，他在一片陰影中看向自己併攏的膝蓋骨，貌似陷入沉思。  
卡住冬兵左臂的是機台上的滑塊，透過離合器與皮帶輪的一連串作用，或許有辦法將它挪開，但Steve不敢輕舉妄動，因為滑塊正好壓著冬兵小臂與上臂的連接軸，追蹤器就安裝在那兒，它和冬兵腦內的晶片就像天線與基地台互相牽制。Steve猜測冬兵已經想起了某些事，這個地方沒有別人，把手臂弄進壓力機的只可能是他自己，也許冬兵想毀掉臂上的追蹤器，倘若他的記憶告訴他那是九頭蛇長久來操縱他的管道。  
冬兵所不知道的是，那同樣也是Steve對他的私慾。Steve坐在冬兵前方，宛如坐在告解室裡反省自身的罪狀。Steve巴不得用一切手段解開冬兵身上的束縛，然而若那違背冬兵此刻的意志，他就不能這麼做。再者，肆意破壞器械可能給追蹤器帶來更大的壓迫感，那只會讓冬兵的大腦飽受折磨，換作是Steve也不會想讓自己的腦袋像被一台坦克車活活碾過去。  
Steve不了解這台機器，但他了解冬兵是它最脆弱的一個環節。

時間一分一秒流逝，Steve的腕表顯示過了下午三點鐘，室外的陽光從東方天空往西移行，微黃的明亮感漸漸從室內抹去。  
斗大的汗水從冬兵額前低落，一滴、兩滴、三滴，沒入黝黑的地磚隙縫中。  
「夠了，你不能什麼都不吃。」Steve忍無可忍道。整整三個小時，他只讓自己吸進氧氣並吐出二氧化碳，不讓這個空間再有更多干擾因子出現。冬兵不願意進食，就連一口水也沒喝，卻仍不停地出汗，聽見Steve說的話，冬兵的腦袋微微動了一下，他沒有完全抬頭，一滴汗珠從左臉頰滾落到他下巴。  
冬兵的臉孔在晦暗中變成蠟象般的灰白色，他繃緊下顎的線條，即使傻子也看得出來他正在承受極大的痛苦。  
「……你不吃不喝，但至少補充一點營養。我拜託你。」  
不能強迫不想說話的人開口，於是Steve繼續自言自語，他極力放緩語調，身體向前挪動，拉近與冬兵的距離，冬兵沒有對此作出排斥或反抗，Steve便嘗試更進一步的舉動。他打開身旁的補給袋，拿出裡面的一個小盒子，盒蓋下方有一排透明水劑和一個針筒，水劑內裝的是葡葡糖，Steve將其中一劑注滿針筒內。

結束這項工作後，Steve舉平左臂，用右手手指拍彈著左手肘。冬兵連他手上的水跟食物都不接受，皮下注射這種侵入性的行為更是成功機率渺茫，但Steve不放棄任何一絲希望，當他肘間的一根靜脈浮現，他便拿起針筒，準備給自己注射進幾毫升來證明那是葡萄糖而不是毒藥——  
「Steve。」冬兵開口，Steve聞言一愣，他抬起頭，正好對上冬兵的目光，對方的眼底一片混濁，幾乎分辨不出瞳孔和虹膜的區別。冬兵伸出右手抓住Steve的左臂，將它往下方按，接著他模仿Steve的動作，將右手緩慢舉平在對方眼前。  
Steve隨即會意過來，他感到一陣歡欣鼓舞，雖然眼下很明顯不是高興的時機，他該先辦好正事。Steve把冬兵的右邊袖子捲高，手指在對方皮膚上游移，仔細尋找到一根較為粗大的血管，接著他小心翼翼地扎入扎頭，把透明水液往內注射，直到針筒清空。

「Steve，」針筒內最後一滴水消失時，冬兵又喊了Steve一次，「我很抱歉。」  
Steve將針頭抽出來，他錯愕地看向冬兵。  
他想叫對方不要道歉，他想說對方永遠沒有道歉的必要。可是冬兵在說話，那是他的權力，若Steve制止冬兵便是又給他一個扼殺自由的命令，於是他閉緊嘴，等冬兵把話說完。  
然而冬兵的發言到這裡就結束了。Steve手裡的針筒懸在半空中，安靜等候，腕表上的時間已過了三點一刻，陽光帶來的暖意隨著劃在地面上的橙黃色漸漸褪去，陰涼潮濕的氣息取而代之。  
糖份給冬兵的臉帶來一點血色，除此之外它不再有正面的用途。血液循環加速也帶動了腦思路的活絡，冬兵的眉頭皺得緊緊的，透過無聲的交談，他的痛苦分毫不差地轉移到Steve身上，Steve將針筒放下來，他握緊冬兵的手，對方的脈搏在他指尖下越跳越快。

「你想起來了一些事，對不對？」Steve試探性地問。  
冬兵點頭。他再度看向Steve時，眼神充滿哀傷，那不是無知帶來的傷感，而是洞悉實情後的茫然。  
Steve又向前挪移幾吋，他另一隻手也搭上來蓋在冬兵的掌背上，「說說它們，」Steve沒有強迫，而是鼓勵冬兵。他不確定有哪些不知名的片段正湧進冬兵的大腦，信號源的入侵加上CrossBones喊出的關機指令，以及Steve本人，都是造成系統紊亂的數值，驟變的算式正在消耗冬兵的心神，Steve無法替對方分擔，只能做一個旁聽者，「無論你想說什麼都可以，我就在這兒。」

Steve左手在下，右手在上，兩隻手把冬兵的右手掌包覆在一起，像是餅乾包住中間的夾心。這讓人感覺很溫暖，但冬兵掙離了Steve這份溫暖，右手是他僅能自由活動的那隻手，他伸長了它，將五指張得開開的比在Steve臉前。  
「你以前真的是個小個子，」冬兵說，他的神情依然悲傷，可是口吻裡有笑意，「臉還不到我的巴掌大。」  
昨晚，這番對白也在Steve臥房內出現過，然而當下是Steve的口述，如今卻是冬兵的回憶陳述。  
Steve不曉得冬兵何時找回了這種能力，他不敢打斷他，連大氣都不敢喘。  
「你經常背著一副木頭畫板，走過弗萊巴許區，去上繪畫課。你的畫板也幾乎和你一樣高。」  
「其實它架起來比我還高。」Steve點點頭，把呼吸憋在胸腔內。  
「黑人區治安很不好，你在那裡被人打過，畫板也被搶走。當時不是每個人都有能力上美術課，搶你的人以為你很有錢，他們不知道你省幾個月的飯錢才能買最便宜的實心畫架和四開木板。」  
冬兵越說越多，運用到的詞彙也越來越長，當中包含了大量布魯克林區多年前的生活剪影，它們不僅真實，於Steve而言也歷歷在目。冬兵說的那件事發生在他十五歲那一年，距今已超過八十二年，在Steve的感受中卻像是前年夏天的事。

熱意匯聚在Steve眼眶周遭，其實昨天到現在，他吃進胃袋裡的東西不比冬兵多得多，算算也不過一口香蕉和幾塊碎麵包。所以一旦熱量湧去了眼角，四肢突然就沒了力氣。但Steve沒有哭，他的情緒像幻燈片上的光影瞬息萬變，回憶一一快轉，滿腔的喜悅驅趕了悲傷，悲傷又追上來吞沒掉喜悅。  
然而佔據Steve最大心神的還是憂慮，他抬起左手，五根手指與冬兵懸在他面前的五指相扣，「你說了那麼多我的事，」一口長氣從Steve肺葉吁出，他面部的神經鬆弛開來，漸變成像是在哭泣的一個笑容，「也該說你自己的。」  
Steve會後悔這項提議的，只是他現在還不知道。當說起Steve Rogers的過往時，冬兵的神色有光采，彷彿正在被時間偷走的陽光撥了一部分到他眼底。冬兵直視正前方的金髮男人，他不再是透過回憶看著Steve，而是透過Steve看向回憶，他原本沉浸其中，他有信心把關於這個男人的故事說得更好。  
這個男人卻要他說他自己的故事。

冬兵開始搖頭。他把手抽走，不管Steve多用力想再抓住他，他將右手收回來，手指按住自己的眉心，那裡的皺折變得更深，力道幾乎能壓碎眉骨，更多的汗珠滾出冬兵的太陽穴，那兒的皮膚下方有筋脈在突突跳動。  
Steve驚覺自己做了什麼傻事，但他的覺悟太遲了，他從盤坐的姿勢變成跪著，他伸出手想去抱冬兵，或至少用手臂將對方的身體扶正，但無論他往哪兒移動，冬兵就轉向和Steve相反的地方。Steve和冬兵一樣焦急地冒出滿頭大汗。  
「我有家人。」冬兵在一個定點停下來，他腦袋向著壓力機，死盯住上方的一根傳動軸。  
「對，你有一對非常棒的父母，還有三個妹妹。」  
「Ruth、Sally、Becca……」冬兵喃喃道。  
「他們都是我見過最好的人。」

Steve又多嘴了，而他立刻見識自己所要付出的代價。冬兵搖頭的幅度更劇烈，現在他看起來像是要扭掉自己的腦袋，不顧三七二十一，Steve站起來，彎下腰直接抱住冬兵，他把他的頭按在自己胸前，用半身的體重和全部的力量制止對方把自己晃到嘔吐。  
「我錯了，」Steve對著冬兵起伏的背脊懺悔，「對不起。」  
Steve的認錯沒頭沒腦，卻很清楚自己為什麼要道歉。他把冬兵從回憶的喜悅裡拖出來扔進更大的痛苦泥沼，光就這一點，他想把自己的腦袋瓜送進壓力機底下碾成肉泥。  
「你沒有說錯，」冬兵的聲音從Steve身前傳來，窒悶又沙啞，「你因為我認識了我的家人，在我的記憶中，他們就和你說的一樣好。但我不配擁有這份記憶，我的父親、母親，還有三個妹妹，若他們知道我曾經幹了些什麼。」  
Steve胸前的一塊衣服濕了，他摸著冬兵的頭髮，「一直到他們離開世界之前，你都是他們心目中的英雄。」  
「那是謊話。」  
「有時我們不需要實話。」

冬兵猛地推開Steve，即使只用一手，他的力氣也大得嚇人。在沒有防備之下，Steve胸口一悶，他接連倒退了兩大步，等他站定步伐，欲再上前時，冬兵拉長了右臂立在半空中，像是一條隱形的拒馬，示意Steve別再向前踏近。  
現在冬兵的眼神變得清澈了，抹掉覆蓋在上頭的汙濁，就像拿布擦掉玻璃櫥窗前堆積多年的灰塵，如今他能將一切看得清晰。  
Steve看出了冬兵的變化，再一次地，他確信自己的初衷是對的，他拒絕讓冬兵接受Brain Gate實驗，因為大腦就像人心，永遠無法用科學數據預測它的走向。不必靠外科手術的介入，冬兵最終也找回了自己，Steve不是能主宰一切的上帝，卻是這個世界上認識Bucky Barnes最久也唯一了解他的人，他希望冬兵在知曉一切後的現在能原諒他擅自作主的決定。  
若是Bucky，他一定不願意在不知情的情況下讓人拿掉他大腦的一部分，再塞入虛無的另一部分。記憶無論好壞，一旦它們回溯，必然同時伴隨著欣喜與愧疚，哪一項都是情感中不可或缺的元素，人生不因它們而完美，缺一則無法完整。

「Bucky，」Steve將雙手舉起來，五指各自併攏，空氣阻絕在指縫間，和Steve一樣停滯在原處，「請不要把我當成敵人。」  
Steve做的是示降的手勢，語氣則近乎哀求。他的手懸在半空中，冬兵則是將手放下，這不代表拒馬因此撤除了，所以Steve仍然站著不動。  
兩行淚水滑出冬兵的眼眶，把他乾涸的臉頰又弄濕，情緒這種東西才剛回到冬兵體內，就大肆濫用他的生理器官，畢竟它們太久沒有享受到這樣的特權了。  
「你不是我的敵人，」冬兵說，「我愛你。」

風將門板吹向門檻，沉重的鐵片在泥地上划動，門縫間滲進的光亮因此變得更少了。  
Steve卻把冬兵的表情看得一清二楚，他知道對方說的是實話。Bucky在七十五年前對Steve說過一模一樣的話，如今冬兵的話只是佐證，時間並未把這份情感帶走。  
Steve走回冬兵面前，跪下來，他牛仔褲的膝蓋處已經磨成黑色，可能再也洗不乾淨，但沒人在乎，「我很高興你這麼說，」Steve抬起頭來，他和冬兵的視線並不平行，他跟對方說過永遠不要對自己下跪，Steve卻言行不一，因為他想這樣做，在很久很久前他替未來規劃的某張藍圖中，他是用這個姿勢向對方求婚，「你知道我對你的情感。」  
「我知道，我想起來了，」冬兵說，「但我毀了它們。」  
「你沒有毀掉任何事。」  
「我所做的一切毀了我們的未來。」  
「不，你沒有，」Steve堅決否認，「毀掉它的是我的無知。」

冬兵不解地看向Steve，後者深吸進一口氣。接下來Steve要說的話，他打了七十五年的稿，他原本以為它永不會有化為言語向人述說的一天，眼下這樣的時機到來，他反而變得怯場了。  
「當你掉下那節火車車廂時，我以為你死了。」  
「我也以為。」  
他們平靜地談論這件事，彷彿它只是人生路途行經的一個站名，它確實是。  
「我沒有去找你，我放棄得太快了。你所不知道的是，當時我滿腦子都是復仇的念頭，完全沒有世人以為的高尚。我是這個世界上第一個復仇者，若我謹慎一點，現在我不會還在這個隊伍裡，我能搶先蘇俄人一步，在山溝中把你找回來，你會活下來，我們會在上個世紀一起變老，度過我們預想中的人生。」  
冬兵保持沉默。現在話語權轉交到Steve口中，他尊重它，也不像Steve一直用適得其反的說法將其打斷。  
「結果我搞砸了，我跳上那艘飛船，目的是要把紅骷髏和魔方帶離這個世界，卻沒一件事做成功。直到今天都有人說紅骷髏活著，魔方讓地球和其它宇宙都變得更混亂。」  
「你也沒辦法做得更好。」  
「是的，我沒辦法，就像那時，我只是放手讓你走。而我唯一能做的事，就是把未來提前，我躺到冰湖裡，自以為這樣就能陪伴你，走向理想中的永恆。」

冬兵思考了一會兒，他眉頭的凹痕比剛才放鬆了一些，他在咀嚼Steve說的話，從昨天晚上到今天下午，他對這份情感從無法理解到完全滲透，這確實需要時間消化，Steve很高興冬兵看上去不像在頭痛，對方只是有點迷惘。  
「你做的事，和我做的事，」冬兵在幾分鐘之後開口，他一字一字斟酌著用詞和敘述方法，「它們曾經是一樣的，就像我跟我的家人，當我努力做好事時，我有資格和他們待在一起。但是從上個世紀到這個世紀，我做了太多壞事，殺了太多人，失去自主能力不是藉口，我已經違背了自己活著的理念。」  
「關於殺人這件事，我們昨晚討論過了，還記得嗎？論背負的人命，我的數量絕不比你來得少。」  
「但美國隊長跟冬兵要殺的人不會一樣。在我沒有想起你是誰以前，我甚至差點殺了你。」  
「現在，我們絕不會殺了彼此，那就足夠了。」

論辯才，過往Bucky也未必是Steve的對手，更何況是冬兵。  
他在Steve的面前嘆氣，這個舉動是把身體裡廢棄的二氧化碳往外排除，倒沒有憂傷或責怪的意思。冬兵又將視線集中在身旁的一顆螺帽，Steve一手轉正他的臉，他要確定對方看著他，完整地聽進去下面這些話的每一個字：「你活著，在我面前，還能好好地呼吸，這比什麼都重要。我在二十一世紀醒來時覺得自己像個壞掉的老鐘，原本停止的發條突然又被接上了，但是所有需要更新的舊式齒輪，這個時代都沒有，我找不到向前走的動力，只能過一天是一天。讓這個世界變好是你跟我的理想，你不在的時候，我盡力完成它，現在你回來了，我別無所求。」  
冬兵尚未發話，Steve先湊上去親吻他的嘴角，他沒有特別的企圖或計劃，這是行動趕在意念之前的一項舉止，然而冬兵卻再度偏頭躲開了。  
Steve很訝異，比起被徹底遺忘，他此刻的表情顯得更加難過。  
「你說我們不會殺了彼此，這不一定，」冬兵用一種不自然的角度別著臉，餘光瞥向Steve，對方受傷的模樣催促他繼續往下解釋，「我可能還會像一條瘋狗一樣攻擊你。」  
「你不會。」  
「這是謊話。」

Steve也嘆了口氣，好吧，他知道冬兵說的沒有錯。Bucky辨識Steve鬼扯的技能也在冬兵的大腦裡一點一滴復甦。於是Steve最好實話實說，「其實我不介意你把我的舌頭咬掉。」  
「那我會先咬爛自己的舌頭。」  
「我不允許。」  
不知不覺中，Steve擠進冬兵的腿間，對方的兩腳打開來容納跪著的Steve，所謂的安全間距早就消散於無。  
冬兵把頭轉回來，他舉起手撫摸Steve的脖子，那片已經結痂的咬痕在他掌心下漸漸變溫，「我沒辦法保證自己的行為，」冬兵說，他的右手往下滑，越過Steve的腰，將手伸進Steve牛仔褲後面的口袋，掏出放在裡面的一條手帕，冬兵將它拿到Steve眼前，「如果你要抱我，你得用這個綁我的嘴。」


	10. End

縛上帕巾之前，Steve本想親吻冬兵，他再作最後一次的嘗試，仍被對方拒絕。  
Bucky在Steve面前鮮少有堅持己見的時刻，日後回想起來，Steve總覺得自己被寵壞了。所以他遵照冬兵的要求，他把手帕對折成倒三角形，原本Steve想避開鼻頭，冬兵認為自己有威脅的是他那口利牙，呼吸本身並不危險。  
然而冬兵主動蹭進了那片棉布，他讓它同時捂住了他的口和鼻，當Steve將帕巾繞到冬兵的脖子後方打結時，冬兵把右手伸過去將結心勒得更緊，Steve的結打得太鬆了，簡直像在扮家家酒。

冬兵禁錮住左手，削減了動的自由。  
他斷絕糧水，削減了生的自由。  
如今冬兵將口和鼻也封住。Steve心想，這就像他們第一次在陸橋碰面的場景，當時在他面前的是一個沒有情感的戰士，對方的半張臉掩蓋在面罩之下，鼻息從無機質的橡製孔洞流出，這名戰士攻擊的動作就和殺人一樣精準又機械化。如今，那隻拿刀的手臂被困在和它一樣冰涼的金屬裡，面罩落下了又覆回原處，藏匿在當中的人已變得有血有肉。

帕緣橫在冬兵的眼窩下方，Steve看著這幕畫面，心底一陣發酸，他隔著帕巾摸他的臉頰，再來是脖子、鎖骨，Steve的身體和手掌一起往下移動，冬兵的腿往圓凳的兩旁跨開，給Steve保留一個得以棲身的空間。Steve膝蓋上的汙漬和地面再度貼合時，他抬起頭，仰望冬兵，抓起對方的右手擺在自己左邊的耳朵上，「老規矩，」Steve朝對方眨眨眼，「若我伺候得你不滿意，扯我的頭髮。」  
冬兵的眼皮垂著，他睫毛很長，灑下的陰影覆蓋在眼瞼前，從Steve的角度看來，對方的神情和思緒一樣隱袐而混沌，Steve則是對自己接下來的去路清晰明瞭。若冬兵所做的一切是自我懲罰，他會不斷地撞進死胡同，因為這份既成的愧疚沒有出路，就像Steve沒辦法在七十五年前拉住Bucky的手。歲月給他們的懲罰足夠多了，Steve要嘗試為他們倆鑿一條新的逃生通道。

Steve解開冬兵的褲頭，拉下金屬拉鏈，腕錶上的數字剛跳過三點半，室內色調暗了整整一個色階，冬兵穿著黑色長褲，Steve從裡面掏出肉色的生殖器，他的眼前為之一亮。  
昨晚他才這樣做過，距今不到二十四小時，但躺在Steve床上的冬兵和現在坐在他面前的冬兵已經不同了，他們之間有一種奇妙的緣份，最長的時空扯不斷他們的羈絆，最短的時間卻足以改寫兩人的命運。  
Steve跪在冬兵的腳邊，門縫中間透進來的一道光芒豎在他背後，寬度正在慢慢變窄。他低下頭，把生殖器的前端含進嘴裡，冬兵的大腿肌肉在他身旁繃緊了，細小的沉吟聲從帕巾後方傳來。  
他用龜頭的溝痕磨擦自己的上顎，他對這項作法已經熟門熟路，Bucky不喜歡Steve吞得太深，那出於他對Steve的愛意，他寧可自己憋屈點也不願意噎著了對方，於是Steve要用相等的愛意回報。他一手撫摸冬兵的大腿，彈性布料是濕的，他摸到汗水蒸發出來的熱氣，他很想把它整件脫下來，但還要再等等。

冬兵的手指掠過Steve的鬢毛，他食指和中指夾住對方耳廓，用兩顆指骨在耳輪間滾動。從Steve口中冒出和冬兵類似的呻吟，他喜歡對方這樣做，Bucky總說耳朵是他的敏感帶，冬兵把Steve的這份小喜好從冰窖帶到了常溫底下解凍。  
化開的水液從Steve喉間溢出來，他把冬兵整根都舔濕了，唾液順著莖面滑出他的嘴唇，再向下滴淌，把冬兵的恥毛也染濕一片。隨著Steve吞吐的動作加快，冬兵開始有點坐不住那個小板凳，他用右手繞到Steve頸背扣住，髮根扎著他的手指，又刺又癢的觸感更有撩撥性慾的作用。Steve整張臉埋進冬兵的腿間，把對方的體味完全收進鼻腔，他的肺葉在膨脹，連帶著胸肌也鼓了起來，喉頭肌則相對地大力收縮，如果就此溺死在這樣的感官中也不可惜，但Steve得好好活著，冬兵剛帶著Bucky回到他身邊，他在這個世紀的人生才正要展開。

冬兵射進Steve嘴裡的精液淡而無味，這反映了他的身體狀態，但他也如實到達高潮。Steve雙手抱住冬兵的腰，將對方強制捅進自己口腔內，莖身平貼在他的舌面上，龜頭越過腭垂戳向了喉管，這能確保每一滴精液都被Steve嚥進食道，沒有遺漏的可能。  
Steve強忍住乾嘔，冬兵的嘴被堵著，他也一樣，他在窒悶中咳嗽了幾聲，屬於冬兵的味道被震動著爆開來盈滿味覺，Steve閉起眼享用它。以往在這樣的時刻Bucky會掙扎，他不想Steve為他吞精，儘管他會為對方這麼做，但等冬兵想到要推開Steve已經是半分鐘後的事，若他尚未回流的一部分人格特質讓他能敞開知覺擁抱快感，Steve樂見這樣的改變。  
Steve的膝蓋骨跪進硬石子地的縫隙，理應硌得他發疼，然而他的心神已被帶向天際，無慮地飄遊著。驀地，Steve領悟了自己過往的狹隘，他認為下跪是種屈辱的行為，才禁止冬兵這麼做，但他眼下的體驗告訴他只要靈魂無礙，肉體的疼痛根本不值一提。Steve心甘情願跪在這個男人面前取悅他，若有朝一日冬兵想為他做這件事，他該尊重他的意志，滿腔的欣喜正溢於言表，冬兵有權力享受和Steve相同的喜悅。

更多汗水透過纖維質滲進Steve的掌心，他順著冬兵的長褲往前摸，撩起對方的衣擺，Steve的衣服對冬兵來說有點太大了，他把過多的布料往上捲，一路捲到冬兵胸口，他從嘴裡吐出冬兵的陰莖，除此之外的東西全吞了下去，他下巴蹭著對方的肚臍、腹肌，追隨著衣服撩高的路徑來到冬兵胸前，對方的兩粒乳頭已經直挺挺站了起來，Steve伸舌舔著其中一顆。  
Steve也硬得要命，他相信冬兵感覺得到，他半跪著抱緊對方，勃起處不斷磨擦到對方小腿。帕巾前方有一小塊水漬，顏色比周遭的布料暗沉，吐息被悶在下方肯定很不好受，Steve邊把冬兵的乳頭含進嘴巴邊伸手想拆開對方脖後的結，他自以為能在混亂中得逞，卻還是被對方逮到他的小動作。  
冬兵將右手伸向腦勺後方，強硬扳開Steve的手，Steve發現自己的行跡敗露，只好忿忿地轉移目標，他雙手回到前方，專心拉扯冬兵的上衣，它掛在對方身前實在很礙事，但，除非Steve把衣服整件撕碎，不然繞過被卡住的左臂脫下它是不可能的。  
Steve差點有撕了它的衝動，冬兵卻先一步解決他的困擾。  
『喀噠』的聲響從Steve右邊傳來，他來不及察看聲音的來源，一道沉甸甸的重量就落在他身後。  
Steve目瞪口呆，他轉頭看向右側的壓力機，原本困住冬兵的那個滑塊不知何時已經落下，砸在空無一物的托盤前。冬兵受制的左手臂則懸掛在Steve背上，連同他的右手一起，擁抱Steve的手臂從一隻變成兩隻。  
在二戰時期，開鎖是Bucky除了開槍以外另一個擅長的技能，他還教Steve怎麼偷車，這項能力至今仍然很管用。原來解析壓力機在對方眼裡也像玩山積木一樣簡單，Steve又上了一堂新的課程，但此刻他只有膜拜的份。冬兵既能自我禁錮，也能靠自己的力量將其掙脫。

現在他們又把對方圈進新的牢籠，四隻手臂構成更大的套索，將兩個健壯的身體鎖在中間。Steve迅速把冬兵的上衣捲到頭頂，將它脫掉，冬兵也對他做出同樣的事，他們在最小的空間內完成剝光對方的行為，一切都顯得輕而易舉。  
然而接下來的事，對他們來說就有些生疏。冬兵推了Steve一把，Steve頓失重心，跌坐在地，冬兵順勢跨過來騎在Steve身上，圓凳被反作用力向後翻倒，撞到地面，金屬與石頭敲出刺耳不已的迴聲。  
兩人如今都坐在地板上，Steve在冬兵的正下方變得更硬了，後者肯定感受到這一點，他用屁股磨著Steve，催生對方的硬度。冬兵的褲子拉鏈還開著，褲腰滑得更低，垂在胯間的海綿體又有漸漸充血的趨勢。Steve能預見即將發生的事，在此之前，無論適切與否，他覺得他需要和冬兵談一談。  
「你知道自己在做什麼嗎？」  
Steve抵在冬兵鼻尖前方問，隔著帕巾，冬兵點頭，兩人份的喘息幾乎讓布料溶解，「我要你像以前那樣操我。」  
冬兵的聲音因為阻隔而模糊，可是這已讓Steve確定，對方的記憶回溯進度遠超出他的想象。關於冬兵的要求，Steve求之不得，雖然下令方和聽令方再度對調了立場，那也是另一件Steve渴求的事。

然而Steve有自己的心結要處理，他和冬兵不同，不能靠綁死在腦後的一顆結度過一切。  
「你和Rumlow……」Steve遲疑了一陣後說，「他也操過你嗎？」  
對Steve而言，別說問出這個問題，就連講出對方的名字都很艱難，他把Rumlow這個姓氏放在牙面上咀嚼，像是巴不得咬碎了它（若他得到肯定的回答，也許他真的會這樣做）。  
「沒有，」冬兵否認，「他不是你。」  
「但你給他口交，」Steve像個中學生執意追問他想得到的答案，「我希望那是你出於自願的行為，又不能否認我很介意這檔事。」  
「無自主性的殺人若無罪，無自主性的性行為，也無罪，可惜你知道答案是相反的。」  
冬兵思辯的能力也躍升得讓Steve險些追趕不上。他該怎麼辦才好？無論慶幸或扼腕，都不能抹去強烈的妒意，它像火焰一樣在胸口燃燒。他很高興冬兵沒有被強暴，卻又為了既成的事實內心犯堵，他果然還不夠成熟，活了將近一個世紀的Steve Rogers，學習之路依舊無比漫長。

「這是我最後一次提起和他有關的事了，」Steve用額頭貼住冬兵的額頭，眼簾垂下，這樣他就不用在對方的目光審視中自慚形穢，「若你忍無可忍，就用你的手臂掐碎我的腦袋吧。」  
「你明知道我不會這樣做。」  
是，Steve當然知道，他在濫用冬兵對他的愛，對此他簡直有恃無恐。  
「你說他不是我，為什麼你會願意替他口交？」  
冬兵沉思了幾秒，「除了和你提過的生理需求外，或許是......他有把我當人看。」  
Steve點點頭，他的皮膚磨蹭著冬兵的皮膚，兩人的體溫都在升高。這是Steve想聽見的答案，事實上也和他預料的相去不遠。Rumlow是個愛才之人，他把冬兵抓上直升機後沒有第一時間束縛冬兵的行動，給對方上手銬或口枷，在見識到Steve的遭遇後，這理應是最基本的防護措施。也或許是Rumlow對信號源的操控機制太有信心，無論如何，他給了冬兵一定的自由空間，才讓對方有機可趁。  
「幸好你只是咬了他的左耳，我也沒有把他打得太慘。」  
「他可能還為此感到興奮。」  
「你是對的，」Steve發出低笑，又一道酸楚在舌面上擴散。在他失去Bucky的期間，冬兵擁有屬於自己的經歷，與別人建立了相互理解的關係，Steve得學會去接受這件事，有人把冬兵當成武器以外的事物對待，代替自己照顧他，他應該心存感激，「他暫時幹不出更瘋狂的事，要從神盾局手裡二次逃掉沒那麼容易。」

結束掉Rumlow的話題，現在他們只剩下彼此了。風聲咿呀將廠門推上，像一隻沒有形體的手。廠房內沒有窗戶，這個陰暗又潮濕的空間成了他們最佳的避難所，儘管此處除了迷路的野生動物外幾乎沒有人會經過，Steve還是忍不住回頭觀望，也許國防部會臨陣反悔，也許會有新的追兵——杞人憂天已經成了Steve找回冬兵後的毛病，就和PTSD一樣難解。  
冬兵扳過Steve的腦袋，他沒捏碎它只是將它轉正了面向自己，Steve的腕表上顯示三點四十五分，兩人欠缺了很多東西，浪費時間則是最不需要的事。Steve轉頭時不小心撞上冬兵的鼻樑，他摸著兩人的鼻頭，發出像傻子一樣的笑聲。被帕巾捂住口鼻的冬兵在Steve眼裡就像個搶劫犯，他止不住這樣的聯想，他知道自己說服不了冬兵卸下它，於是試著迂迴而行。  
「我們或許能調整一下作法？」Steve用手伸向帕巾，他沒有解開它的意思，而是將指尖插進帕緣，讓一些新鮮的空氣流入，他小心地觀察，確認冬兵沒有阻止他的意思，然後他慢慢滾動手指……  
「我知道你想幹什麼，」冬兵在Steve面前眨眼，「你以前也這麼幹。」  
儘管只看到眼睛，那眼皮眨動的頻率、眼角上挑的弧度，還有搭配著這些微表情的戲謔口吻，都讓Steve想到Bucky，不，Steve又在心底抽自己一耳光，他抱著的就是Bucky本人。  
Steve笑得更大聲了，他將手帕捲成細細的一條，冬兵的鼻頭露了出來，與此同時他張開嘴，讓Steve把布條餵進他的嘴裡，像咬珠那樣將它啣住。以往他們在軍營裡確實不只一次這樣幹過，為的是不讓Bucky的叫聲露餡，他們能爭取到的偷情場合沒一個擁有完善的隔音效果，唯一的防範措施是Steve隨身帶著的手帕，儘管Bucky不只一次抱怨過上方的古龍水。

做完這件事後，Steve再度與冬兵對望，如今，他不禁懷疑起對方一開始讓他綁自己嘴的意圖，該不會就是為了倒轉這份含帶惡趣味的記憶？就像是藏在禮物盒底的驚喜。冬兵還坐在Steve腿上，於是他繼續拆禮物的步驟，他把對方的褲子褪到股溝下方，用手指探進後方的那個小洞，他發現那裡竟然很濕。  
又是另一份驚喜。宛如平安夜結束後的第二個早晨，他摟著赤裸裸的他，手指不安份地探向對方身後，那兒又濕又軟，彷彿橫在他們之間的不是一場黑夜，只是幾聲調笑、喘息與更多的親密無間，他的指尖一下子就被吸了進去，對方一直在等著他到來，永遠都為他準備好，身體從未離開，靈魂不曾冷卻。  
這裡沒有潤滑油、保險套，什麼該有的肛交前置措施他們都做不了，他們唯一有的就是彼此，而這比什麼都來得充足。  
冬兵是先失去耐心的那一個，無論做什麼事，急性子的人都是Steve，看見恃強凌弱者率先衝上去，挨下第一個對方揮過來的拳頭，Bucky根本沒有衝動的機會，他只來得及跟在Steve身後收爛攤子。但在性愛方面他們剛好反過來，換成Steve擔心Bucky受傷，後者則總是義無反顧，這項人格特質想必再過一世紀也不會消失。  
Steve的手指被冬兵的肛門操著，他最近忘了剪指甲，甲面刮破了腸壁的嫩皮，在上頭堆起一道道細小的皺折。冬兵咬著帕巾，布條勒進他的嘴唇中間，塞住了舌頭，他發出來的沉吟被切割成零細的小音節，一一滲入Steve耳內，掀起更大的回憶海嘯，他從來不需要真正聽見Bucky的叫床聲，光聽著這樣支離破碎的呻吟就能讓他射在褲子裡。

啪地一聲，Steve打了一下冬兵的屁股，他叫他先坐起來，好讓Steve抽出手指再把別的東西放進去。冬兵照辦，他現在沒有回嘴的能力，行動力加倍補足了失落的言語。冬兵跪著，目睹Steve拉下褲頭，從內褲中掏出生殖器，Steve的手指晶晶亮亮，上面的體液折射出空氣中細小的光線分子，他們唯一能做的潤滑只有這些。Steve將龜頭握在手中，擼動了幾下讓前端充血，當他用它戳進冬兵的肛門時，兩人發出了不同程度的喘吁，二氧化碳的濃度在急速攀升，Steve供應的量至少比冬兵多了一倍，有一半廢棄空氣到了冬兵嘴邊又被堵回喉腔，從他鼻前呼出的氣息因此更加急促。  
Steve完全奪回了主導權，他握緊冬兵的屁股，挺動腰胯操進對方體內，他幾乎沒控制力道，若上一回他們做愛像是前夜的事，如今只不過是延續這份炙熱，被拓張的血肉更加拓張，每一個尚未歇息的細胞又陷入全然瘋癲的喧囂狀態。  
冬兵也不惶多讓，屬於他的自主權一一回來了，他的雙手很自由，他用它們環住Steve的肩膀，十隻手指掐緊對方的力量都不相同，雖然這個男人已經變得那麼強壯了，他也有能力控制自己不給對方帶來傷害。他用膝蓋骨跪向地面，形成最有力的兩道支撐，如此一來他方能頂住Steve衝撞進來的力道而不是被它擊垮，他同時作出反向回擊，屁股在Steve的睪丸上拍出像木漿打在水面上的聲音。

不會有比這更瘋狂的時刻了，但兩人也不曾感到如此平靜。他們把對方圈在臂彎中，環繞周身的牆壁佈滿了壁癌、水漬、霉球、斑駁的陳年油漆……時間在兩人身後悄悄移動腳步，就像哈德遜河流向聖羅倫斯河，城市崛起又衰敗，再從一片廢墟中興起高樓。  
Steve湊上前，親吻冬兵的眼皮，對方緊閉它們，生理淚水從長睫毛下方滾落，瀏海被汗珠凝成一撮一撮垂在冬兵臉旁，Steve把它們全梳向對方腦後，當他的手指往下滑時，他順勢勾住綁在後方的那個死結，把整條手帕扯下來，冬兵來不及阻止Steve，他已經被對方從束縛中解放出來了，Steve的嘴唇從冬兵的眼睛移向他的嘴，兩根舌頭飛快闖進對方的口腔，Steve在這個年代已經不用古龍水了，帕巾留給兩人的只剩下純然的記憶甜味，以及屬於兩人的味道，他們貪婪交換著體溫，從黏膜上瘋狂汲取缺失的水份。  
一如沙漠裡迷失多日的旅人，他們一開始還能行走，最後只能在地面爬行，滾燙的沙粒磨著旅人的臉頰，留下紅色傷疤，像淚水滾過的痕跡。他們最後找到一片綠洲，原本喪失力氣的四肢突然湧進無窮的力量，旅人飛快爬向翠綠色的水面，整張臉栽了進去，他們想確定這不是海市蜃樓，在如沐甘霖的狂喜中，旅人感謝上帝再一次賜予他們重生的契機。

Steve在冬兵的唇前講話，他請他不要推開他，也永遠別再離開，對方沒有拒絕Steve，因為他的舌頭才剛動起來又被Steve捲住，牙齒完全沒有咬合的機會。Steve知道自己很霸道，但他暫時不想聽見肯定以外的答覆。  
追蹤器的頁面和Steve的腕表是同一個，屬於冬兵的那個紅色小點在螢幕左下方閃爍，它沒有到處亂跑，安穩地待在Steve的身邊。Steve總有一天要向冬兵坦白這件事，他會找到適當時機的，眼下，倒是有個不識時務的聲音響起，它來自Steve褲袋裡的呼叫器。  
呼叫的鈴聲規律卻震耳，不確定是Sam、Natasha或者Coulson傳來的信息，Steve並不想現在就分神去確認。他抱緊冬兵，像是拖延起床時間的小鬼頭，他陰莖向上豎直在對方體內，冬兵用體重緊緊壓住他的龜頭和睪丸，擠弄著被水液充飽的腺體，把一波又一波的精液逼出來。  
Steve感到很難為情，雖然他的體味也不重，射精的量卻很大。冬兵的勃起貼在Steve光裸的腹肌前，當Steve操他的時候，從馬眼處間歇噴出了好幾股精液，直到稀薄的白液摻雜了少許黃色，連尿道口都開始感到灼熱，這才停止宣洩。

他們貼俯對方的胸口，兩顆心臟砰咚、砰咚地跳動，若其中一道聲響稍顯不規則，另一道便追趕上來引領，兩人噴灑在對方臉前的鼻息越來越同步。  
呼叫器的叫聲尚未停止，Steve在這層波長變動中直起身來，看向冬兵，對方臉上有被手帕勒出的紅痕，像一道刀傷從左邊劃向右邊，Steve用手指撫摸它，靜靜地露出微笑，他感受著對方的呼吸頻率，回想起多年前的某個早晨，那張負重有限的行軍床，那片被擴張到極限的可憐布料被兩人的體重壓出危險的吱嗄聲響，他們早已習慣在這道古老雜音的伴奏下醒來，呼叫器的電子鈴聲並沒有比較摩登。

「有人在催你了。」冬兵提醒Steve。  
「他們關注的是你，而你正和我待在一起。」  
「你手上的紅點在哪兒，我就在哪兒。」  
Steve的音調原本顯得懶洋洋，聽見冬兵這麼說，他立即坐挺了身子，血液從他胯下迅速向上回流，有一部分充斥在臉頰的微血管內，帶來焰腳燎燒般的溫度。  
如果有越來越多事瞞不過冬兵的眼睛，也許Steve該做的是直面現實。他轉過臉，看向冬兵的左手臂，臂肘與上臂的中間有一處滑塊形成的凹痕，壓力機矗立在一旁，投來的長方形黑影將兩人完整地烙進同樣漆黑的地面。  
Steve伸手過去觸碰那塊凹痕，腕表上的紅點不定地明滅。國防部的人總會處理這個以及冬兵腦袋裡的晶片，Steve不確定政府接下來的計劃究竟是什麼，Steve的計劃則只有一個。

「這個未來也沒有我們想象的那麼糟，對嗎？」Steve對冬兵說。  
這時，呼叫器的叫聲停了，歸還兩人份的耳根清靜，當然這樣的局勢只是短暫性的，但他們仍能偷得一段小小的獨處時光。精液從冬兵的下體流出來，他倚在Steve肩旁，低沉的呼吸聲綿長而平穩，Steve彷彿看見一台棉花糖機在面前轉動，攪動的機器中心旋出了一條條糖絲，它們跟隨冬兵的吐息鑽進Steve耳內，幾乎在耳膜上溶出蛀洞。  
如果複雜的機械運作也能這麼迷人，細小的養份得以供給無限氣力。Steve覺得他又可以繼續往下走了，不管橫在眼前的是多大的難關。  
「……我沒辦法原諒自己，Steve，」冬兵向Steve坦承，他的目光篤實，口吻堅定，若他手裡擱著一本聖經，有人要他按在硬實的封皮上起誓，他也會說出這番話，「但我不會尋死，若我那樣做，你會很傷心。」  
Steve點頭，他了解冬兵所說的一切。Steve和Bucky的家人，上個世紀最親密的戰友，如今都已經不在了，在他預想中的未來，這個男人的生命都要和他綑綁在一起，無論在哪個時空之下。他要把他餵得飽飽的，讓他渾身都是健康的氣味，一個人理當對自己的人生負責，但，當他決定扛起另一條生命，那樣的承擔比什麼都要來得沉重。  
所以Steve要為冬兵這樣做，就像冬兵為他做的一樣，這是他們一起贖罪的方式。接下來他提出的不是命令，而是懇求，「你說的對，我會傷透了心，」他的手指滑過他汗濕的背，緊緊擁抱他，「所以請你好好地活下去，為了我。」

 


End file.
